ReBirth ?
by Choi Taenma
Summary: Mianhae telat update! DX Ryeowook yang sudah menyadari perasaannya, kini dilanda rasa cemburu dan sakit hati! Chapter 6 update: YeWook pairing, slight!YeHyuk, slight!YooSu. Super Shin Ki fanfiction, RnR please!
1. Prologue

A/N : FF pertama di fandom screenplays .. . . Karena authornya masih amatir , jadi kayaknya masih banyak yang perlu dipelajari … Mohon eonnie-eonnie yang baik hati dan tidak sombong *apadeh* mengajari Break .. ,

Warning : Typo , gaje , ancur , genderswitch , OOC ! Dan masih banyak lagi !  
>SJ ft. DBSK fanfic !<p>

Here wo go !

* * *

><p>Tanggal xx , bulan xx , tahun 30xx di Bumi .<p>

_Disebuah Laboratorium_

"Jaejoong hyung , beneran nih , mau bikin ini ?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi pada seorang namja cantik didepannya .

"Beneraann , suer , sumpah , serius , duarius malah ! Kau niat bantu ga sih , Shim Changmin ?" Jawab orang yang dipanggil Jaejoong dengan muka sebal , Jaejoong nampak memegang sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah .

"Niat kok , niat niat ..." Jawab Changmin sambil miringin kepalanya dua kali ke kiri .

"Yaudah gausah banyak bacot !" Sewot Jaejoong , sambil menuangkan cairan yang ia pegang kedalam sebuah gelas ukur *bener ga yah gelas ukur ?* .

"Iya iya ..." Jawab Changmin malas . Melirik kekanan , ia melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan pink . Penasaram , iapun mengambil botol berisi cairan berwarna pink itu .

"Hyung , emang di percobaan kita ada cairan pink ?" Tanya Changmin sambil memutar-mutar botol yang ia temukan .

"Pink ?" Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menghadap Changmin . "Bukannya itu buat .. Yunho and Yoochun ?"

"Hah ? Masa ?" Changmin menaruh botol itu dimeja , lalu mengambil sebuah buku merah kecil , dan mulai membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu . "Gaada catetannya , hyung"

"Masa sih ? Aku yakin kok , itu buat Yoochun sama Yunho !" Jawab Jaejoong ngotot .

Changmin hanya menghela napas panjang . Lalu menaruh buku kecil tersebut dimeja . Namun , tak sengaja buku itu terjatuh kedalam sebuah box yang ditaruh dibawah kaki meja .

"Box apaan nih ?" Changmin bertanya sambil menaikkan box itu keatas meja .

"Apa itu ? Coba lihat isinya , Min !" Suruh Jaejoong .

Changmin pun langsung membuka box itu . "Ajegile hyung ! Isinya cairan pink itutuh !" Sahut Changmin sambil menunjuk botol yang ada didekat Jaejoong .

"Ada berapa ?"

"Engg ... Satu , dua ..."

"?"

"Ada 8 , hyung . Ditambah yang disitu , jadi 9"

Jaejoong terbelalak . "WHAT ? Banyak amat ..."

_TRING_

Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam diatas kepala Jaejoong , nampaknya ia mendapat sebuah ide .

"A-Ha ! Ambil dua Min ! Kita uji coba !" Jaejoong menyeringai setan .

"Siapa kelinci percobaannya ? Lagian emang hyung yakin , obat ini bakalan bekerja ?" Tanya Changmin .

"Duo Y ! Tenang saja , hyung yakin 1000% !" Jawab Jaejoong , ia nampak girang , senang , bahagia , dsb lah itu .

"Itu aja belom selese , hyung .." Changmin menunjuk botol berisi cairan biru yang ada dimeja .

"Euh .. Selesein dulu kalo gitu"

.

.

.

5 Jam Kemudian

.

.

.

**BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

"HYUUNNGG ! BIKINNYA KEBANYAKAN ! MAKANYA JANGAN TERLALU NAFSU !" Tereak Changmin dengan suara tingginya .

"Huweehh ! Jangan tereak-tereak gitu ah ! Lagian kan cuma 8 !" Jaejoong membalas dengan judes .

"Hzzz .. Yayaya , up to hyung lah .. Nih" Changmin mengambil sebuah kotak kecil , sangat kecil sekali . Lalu ia menekan tombol kecil diatas kotak itu .

_POOF_

Kotak mini itu berubah menjadi box besar . Changmin pun menyerahkan box itu ke Jaejoong .

"Nyaha ! Sekalian Min , itu juga dimasukin , masih banyak tempat kosong" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah box yang terlantar dilantai.

"Yayaya"

_PLEK PLEK PLEK_ (?)

Setelah box berisi cairan pink itu dimasukkan , Jaejoong menaruhnya dimeja dekat sebuah mesin .

"Hyung , jangan taro disitu , ntar bisa 'jatuh' .." Changmin menasihati hyungnya .

"Udaaahh , gabakal ada yang masuk ini . Lagian siapa yang mau make mesin butut ini ?" Jaejoong berkata santai sambil membawa dua botol pink itu . "Mesinnya juga udah ga fungsi ini kan ?"

Changmin hanya diam menatap mesin itu . Mesin yang terdapat tangga dibagian bawah , hanya 3 anak tangga . Dan bagian atasnya membentuk lingkaran yang tengahnya bolong.

Tiba-tiba Changmin bertanya , "Mau dinamain apa , hyung , obatnya ?"

"Emm .. Yang biru , A-15 , yang pink .." Jaejoong memegang dagunya .

"GS.A-15" Changmin berkata dengan muka datar .

"Ya ! Itu namanya ! Ah ! Ini harus cepat diuji coba ! Ayo , Min !" Seru Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Changmin keluar dari lab itu .

Tanpa mereka sadari .. Seekor kucing berwarna merah- Tepatnya Max , piaraan Changmin masuk melalui lubang fentilasi udara .

"Meoww"

Max mengeong sambil mendarat disalah satu meja , tempat box besar itu berada . Tak sengaja tubuh kecilnya menyenggol sebuah box yang ada dimeja itu .

_SRET_

Box itu bergerak sampai diujung meja . Max pun turun dari meja , ia berlari menuju mesin itu berada .

_KLIK_

Dengan santainya Max memencet tombol merah bertuliskan 'Open' dimesin itu . Pintar sangat ini kucing ?

_NGINGGG_

Dari lubang besar yang ada dimesin itu , mulai terlihat lingkaran berwarna biru yang kian membesar .

.

.

.

**ZLLEEPP**

.

.

.

Portal itu menghisap Max dan juga box besar itu dalam hitungan detik , dan kembali menghilang sedetik kemudian .

Tak lama kemudian , suara-suara aneh keluar dari mesin itu , juga aliran-aliran listrik kecil yang menjalar .

**BRAK**

"ASTAGANAGABONAR ! NIH MESIN KENAPA PULA ? SUARANYA GEDE AMAT ! GANGGU PULA !" Changmin tereak-tereak lagi sambil berlari kesal menuju mesin itu .

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah komputer mini dari kantong jasnya , komputer itu lalu mengeluarkan garis horizontal berwarna hijau yang lalu bergerak lurus dari atas kebawah menuruni mesin itu .

PIP PIP

"Astaga .. Jadi sebenernya .. Nih mesin masih bisa dipake ya ?" Changmin berwajah kaget .Beberapa detik kemudian , dia sadar ..

'Kalo kepake kan ... Bisa 'menghisap' ?' Batin Changmin .

_SRET_

Changmin menoleh , dan benar saja ...

'BOXNYA KEMANA ?'

Dengan panik Changmin menelusuri ruangan besar itu , dengan harapan menemukan boxnya dengan aman disalah satu meja atau sudut ruangan . Dan hasilnya ?

.

.

.

**NIHIL**

.

.

.

Changmin menyerah , ia langsung terduduk lemas dilantai .

'_Ugh .. Ini benar-benar kesalahan fatal ... Kira-kira kemana box itu pergi ? Semoga manusia 'Disana' tidak meminumnya .._' Pikir Changmin sambil memijit pelipis matanya . '_Berarti harus cepat memperbaiki mesin ini , dan membuat ... Tunggu dulu , efek sampingnya kan ..._'

Kira-kira kemanakah box itu pergi ?

Apakah yang dimaksud Changmin dengan _'Disana_' ?

Apa efek samping cairan itu ?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Okaayy , itulah prologuenya ..<br>Yang berminat harap review ya .. sekaligus kritik kalau bisa :D  
>Dan mian kalau jelek .. .<p>

Mulai chappie depan bakalan All SuJu , jadi yang banyak reviewnya ! *PD sangat , kayak ada yang mau baca*

Oia , dan buat para eonnie dan oppa yang mau UN , semoga sukses yah ! :)


	2. What Happening To Us!

Huwehh... akhirnya apdet juga.. Ngga telat kan? Taen disuruh ngajarin adek Taen buat persiapan ujian... -_-' *Emang ada yang mau baca?*  
>Oh ya, disini Taen kurang masukin kedeketan couple KangTeuk dan ZhouRy.. dan mungkin masih banyak lagi...<p>

WARNING : GenderSwitch, Typo, abal, humor garing, sci-fi hampir nggak kerasa, dan masih banyak warning-warning lainnya..

Disclaimer *Mian lupa masukkin disc. di chappie sebelumnya* : All SuJu and DBSK member belong to themselves and god :D

**_Previously on chapter 1 :_**

**_ZLEEPP_**

**_'Ugh.. Ini benar-benar kesalahan fatal.. Semoga manusia 'disana' tidak meminumnya...'_**

**_'Berarti harus cepat membuat.. Tunggu dulu, efek sampingnya kan...'_**

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Tahun 2011, bulan xx, dorm Super Junior<p>

Terlihat 15 orang namja sedang berkumpul dan bercanda ria diruang tengah dorm. 15? Yap! Zhou Mi dan Henry akan menginap selama 1 bulan didorm itu. Begitu juga dengan member SuJu yang lainnya, mereka juga diberi libur selama sebulan oleh Lee Soo Man.

"Ya! Kui Xian-ge! Pinjam PSPnya dong!" Rengek Henry pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP miliknya .

Sedangkan orang yang direngekin (?) malah tetep diem dan masih berkutat dengan PSPnya.

Sementara itu, dilantai ruang tengah ada 5 namja yang tengah bermain monopoli. *udah tua masih aja maen monopoli #plakk*

"Woy, ndud hyung! Bayar dulu tuh utangmu ke bank! Baru beli-membeli!" Tereak Eunhyuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shindong.

"Idih, kan baru mau dibayar Nyuk!" Balas Shindong sambil ngasih uang maenan ke Leeteuk, yang menjabat sebagai pemegang bank (?).

"Oke, Ndong, mau beli ini? Harganya, bla bla bla" Leeteuk menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

_'Beli nggak ye?'_ Seperti itulah pikiran Shindong saat ini. Sementara yang lain?

Kangin nampak memegang kartu tanah yang telah ia beli, sedangkan Donghae sibuk mencermati penjelasan Leeteuk, sesekali ia melirik Eunhyuk.

HanChul lagi didapur, sepertinya Hankyung lagi memasak nasi goreng Beijing andalannya.

Lain lagi dengan member lain. Yang lain nampak menonton TV dengan khusyuk.

Sungmin nampak duduk memakan potato chips milik Shindong tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Ia duduk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook duduk sambil mengelus kepala Yesung yang ada dipahanya.

SiBum couple sibuk melepas rindu.

Dan berbagai kegiatan couple-couple lainnya...

Dan berlanjutlah kegiatan mereka.. Sampai..

_NGIIINNNGG_

_SYUUHHH_

_GUBRAK!_

Sebuah box jatuh tepat diatas papan monopoli yang lagi dimainkan oleh 5 namja tampan tersebut- Ralat, box DAN, SEEKOR kucing berwarna MERAH, yang -nampaknya- sedang pingsan.

"Woah, siapa orang eksentrik yang ngewarnain kucingnya jadi warna merah begini?" Yesung berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kucing berwarna merah itu.

"Tapi kayaknya itu bulu asli deh" Komentar Ryeowook.

"WOY WOY! Bukan itu kan permasalahannya!" Tereak Leeteuk yang sangarnya kambuh, gara-gara hampir dia ngedapetin uang hasil promosinya, malah diinterupsi oleh kedatangan kucing dan box aneh tersebut.

"Iya, benar kata Leeteuk-hyung. Permasalahannya, darimana box dan kucing ini datang?" Kibum langsung memasang tampak detektifnya.

"Dari atas kan?" Komentar Yesung babbo, yang langsung disikut Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba Hankyung dan Heechul yang tadi berada didapur langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada apaan sih? Kok heboh banget?" Tanya Hankyung dan Heechul berbarengan.

"Ini loh, hyung, ada box dan kucing aneh yang tiba-tiba dateng" Jelas Sungmin.

"Dateng darimana?" Tanya Hankyung dan Heechul lagi.

"Makanya kita lagi ngomongin ini.. Ah, hyung sih sibuk beduaan melulu.." Komentar Kyuhyun yang ternyata lebih tertarik dengan kejadian didepannya daripada PSP kesayangannya itu.

Hankyung dan Heechul hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Eh eh, itu isi boxnya apaan? Kali isinya makanan! Buka nyok!" Shindong langsung semangat. Ia langsung membuka penutup box itu.

"Ndong! Kalo isinya bo-"

"WAH! Minuman!"

"HAH?"

Para member SuJu langsung mengerumuni box malang tersebut. Ternyata isinya memang hanya minuman. Ada 7 minuman warna pink.

"PINK!" Sungmin langsung treak-treak gak jelas sambil narik satu botol pink dari dus itu.

"Aku juga mau yang pink!" Heechul juga langsung mengambil satu botol pink.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalo beracun bagaimana?" Kibum langsung mencegah dua hyungnya itu yang mau membuka tutup botol itu.

"Nggak mungkin Kibum-ah, mana ada sih racun warna pink? Pink itu indah, pink itu bla bla bla.. Arraseo?" Sungmin berceloteh panjang lebar.

"N-ne.. Arraseo.." Kibum hanya pasrah menanggapi hyungnya ini.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengambil 5 botol sisa yang ada didus itu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau ini dibagikan?" Usul Ryeowook.

"Euh... Aku.." Donghae langsung memasang tampang jijik melihat botol itu.

"Err.. Wookie-ah, aku.." Yesung tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Pink bukan gayaku" Jawab Kangin dan Siwon barengan.

"Apa aja asal jangan pink" Zhoumi dan Hankyung ngomong bareng.

"Pinknya nggak mengundang selera" Jawab Shindong.

"Maaf, hyung. Lagi nggak haus" Kilah sang magnae karena udah kehabisan alasan.

Akhirnya Ryeowook membagikan minuman itu untuk dirinya sendiri, Leeteuk, Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Henry.

Saat membagikan ke Kibum, awalnya Kibum menolak, tapi setelah dapat puppy eyesnya Ryeowook, akhirnya dia ngalah.

"Oohh.. Pink... Pinnkkk" Sungmin masih terhanyut dalam dunianya.

"Plis deh Min, gausah gila.." Heechul menatap Sungmin datar.

Sungmin cemberut mendengar perkataan Heechul. Namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar.

"Eh, minum yuk?" Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan senyum aegyonya.

"T-tapi kan in-" Kata-kata Kibum terpotong oleh tatapan melas Sungmin. Ia hanya menghela napas. "Ne.. Arraseo hyung..."

Mereka bertujuh langsung saja membuka tutup botol itu.

_GLEK_

_GLEK_

_GLEK_

"Huwoohh... Enak banget!" Sungmin berkata senang.

"Diluar dugaan, rasanya menyegarkan.." Kibum memegang tenggorokannya.

"Emang rasanya seperti apa, bummie?" Tanya Siwon sambil memegang botol punya Kibum, tak sengaja tanggannya menyentuh tangan Kibum yang masih memegang botol itu.

"Eehh- y-ya, s-seperti itu, h-hyung" Jawab Kibum terbata. Wajahnya nampak memerah.

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengangkat sebuah botol biru dari dalam box itu.

"Eh, masih ada lagi" Katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna biru.

"Hah? Bukannya cuma ada botol pink ya?" Tanya Kangin sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Nggak, ditutupin pake papan kardus..."

"Ada berapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eng.. Satu, dua.. 8, Kyu. Pas kan? Nih" Yesung lalu membagikan botol itu pada para member yang tadi nggak kebagian meminum. "Biar adil, minum yah!"

"Woh, rasa apa ya?" Shindong menerka-nerka.

"Rasa mint!" Tebak Siwon sambil mengangkat botol miliknya.

"Udah sana, minum aja!" Suruh Leeteuk.

_GLEK_

_GLEK_

_GLEK_

"Uwoh.. Rasanya.. Susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata!" Donghae berkomentar.

"Ya.. Susah dijelaskan" Kangin berkata.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung kembali bercengkerama. Boxnya mereka buang, dan kucingnya... Heechul dengan senang hati ingin merawatnya. Alasannya?

"Warnanya keren, sekalian bisa jadi temen Heebum" Jawab Heechul ketika ditanya."Ah, dan dikalungnya ada nama Max, jadi itu saja namanya"

Bagaimana kalau kita melihat keadaan Max dan Heebum? Sedikit cuplikannya!

*CTN*

*Silahkan mulai berfantasi... karena disini, kucing bisa ngomong..*

Max sedang tertidur dikasur milik Heebum, karena sang pemilik kasur sedang tiduran dikasur milik majikannya.

"Ughh.." Erang Max. Ia sedikit membuka matanya, membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya matahari yang berasal dari jendela kamar Heechul.

Heebum yang sedang tiduran kaget mendengar suara Max, ia langsung turun dari kasur majikannya dan mencari-cari sumber suara, dan dia mendpaati sumber suara itu ditempat tidurnya.. diulangi, TEMPAT TIDURNYA!

Heebum langsung berjalan menuju Max tertidur, Heebum hanya melihat badan Max yang berwarna merah, karena Max memunggunginya. Ia lalu menoel-noel punggung Max dengan sadis.

"WOY! Tempat tidur gue itu! GET OUT!" Heebum langsung melancarkan aksi MdM, alias melotot dan memaki.

_SRET_

Max terbangun karena suara Heebum, karena ia sedang memunggunginya, ia lalu berbalik menatap asal suara. Max menatap Heebum dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam, tatapannya seakan diartikan mian-kalo-aku-tiduran-di-kasur-kamu-karena-aku-sendiri-ngga-tahu-kalau-aku-bisa-disini.

_DEG_

Heebum merasa deg-degan melihat kucing didepannya. 'wadoh, gue ini kenapa iye?' Pikirnya sambil terus deg-degan dengan Max yang masih menatapnya. 'Adohh, berenti ngeliat gue pake tatapan ituuu...'

*CTN*

Kembali ke abang-abang kita. Mereka kembali berkumpul diruang tengah, kini mereka sedang ngobrol-ngobrol sambil memakan snack yang dibeli Shindong kemaren. Mereka nampak bersenang-senang kecuali satu orang...

'_Eghh.. kok, aku ngerasa ada yang aneh ya, sama badanku_?' Pikir Kibum sambil menatap badannya dengan tatapan apa-yang-aneh-ya-kayaknya-gaada-yang-aneh-tuh.

Dan pertanyaan Kibum terjawab oleh pertanyaan Donghae...

"Eh, Hyuk, dadamu kenapa? Kok..." Donghae berkata sambil menunjuk dada Eunhyuk yang berada disebelahnya, Donghae memasang tampang horror.

"Kenapa ama dad- KYAAA!" Eunhyuk teriak begitu melihat 'dada'nya.

"Kok teriakmu jad-" Kata-kata Donghae tidak sempat terselesaikan, karena Eunhyuk sudah keburu menarik Donghae kekamar mereka.

_BLAM_

Terdengar pintu kamar EunHae tertutup. Para member yang lainnya bingung.

"Kenapa sih mere- W-Wookie-ah... Kok, dadamu juga..." Yesung berucap sambil menunjuk dada Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Kenapa hyung? Nggak ada masalah deng- KYAAA!" Ryeowook melihat 'dada'nya seklias lalu langsung berteriak panik, nggak jauh beda dengan Eunhyuk, karena ia juga langsung menyeret Yesung masuk kekamar mereka.

_BLAM_

Kali ini bunyi kamar YeWook couple yang tertutup. Setelah melihat kejadian HaeHyuk dan YeWook didepan mereka, para member yang merasa meminum botol berisi cairan pink langsung ngacir ngebawa pasangan masing-masing kekamar masing-masing. (Minus ZhouRy yang masih ada diruang tengah)

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada para member?_

_Apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar masing-masing?_

_Silahkan liat cuplikan chapter selanjutnya..._

_**"Bagaimana ini? Kita nggak mungkin show kayak begini kan?"**_

_**"Kita harus lapor ke manager-hyung serta Soo Man-sshi!"**_

_**"Masuklah lagi kesekolah... Kalian harus mengulang lagi berarti"**_

_**"Super Junior, dinyatakan VAKUM!"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yeah... Chapter 2 selesai... apdet kilat bukan yah?  
>Oia , sekalian minta pendapat readers.. couplenya mau dibikin satu-satu atau digabung gitu? misalnya: EunHae dichapter 3, YeWook chapt.4, dst. Atau mau digabung dua couple 1 chapter? Bales di ripiu yahh..<p>

Eumm... sekinan bacot author, ini balesan buat ripiunya :

Arisa Adachi: Iya, mulai chappie depan udah ada! Makasih banget buat sarannya yah, eonn :D

Sasusaku Hikaruno-Chan: Makasihh, heheheh.. *garuk2 pala  
>Nih udah lanjut chingu. Iya tuh, saia baru nyadar gabisa diripiu sama reader yang gak login, dan langsung saia atur biar bisa mereka ripiu.. makasih ya ching, udah ngingetin!<p>

LittleLiappe: Makasih.. XD  
>Tuh, Max sama Heebum udah saia pertemukann :D Ripiu lagi ya dichapter2 depan!<p> 


	3. What Should We Do ?

Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga… fyuh… ini udah saya cek berapa kali yah.. =_='. Okelah, basabasinya dibawah aja! Silahkan menikmati!

Warning : GenderSwitch, HighSchool fic (Mulai chapter depan), abal, typos, dll, dst, dlsb!

Disclaimer: So pasti Tuhan YME! Author hanya memiliki kuasa atas fic gaje ini!

P.S: Disini semua member belum punya hubungan atau perasaan khusus satu sama lain! Dan mungkin akan ada satu kata yang rada vulgar disini. Dan juga, mungkin nama panggilan disini agak aneh… contoh: Wookie-ya , Wookie-ah. Harap dimaklumi, soalnya author gatau itu artinya apa! XO

**EunHae Couple**

Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk yang daritadi masih ada dikamar mandi. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa 'dada' sahabatnya itu bisa.. Bisa.. 'tumbuh' layaknya yeoja?

Samar-samar Donghae mendengar Eunhyuk ngomong sesuatu secara cepat dan panik.

"Hyukkie? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Haaeeee~~" Terdengar suara rengekan Eunhyuk dari dalam. Tapi... Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan suaranya. Suaranya lebih terdengar... Ke'cewek'an...

"H-hyukkie? Suaramu kok.." Donghae bertanya dengan hati-hati kepada Eunhyuk.

"B-bagaimana ini, Hae?" Suara Eunhyuk bertambah serak, nampaknya ia ingin menangis.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Donghae cemas.

_CKLEK_

Saat pintu terbuka, yang Donghae lihat bukanlah Eunhyuk yang biasanya. Namun Eunhyuk yang ada dua 'tonjolan' didadanya, serta berambut coklat PANJANG. Ditekankan sekali lagi, PANJANG.

Donghae menatap horror pada sosok didepannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap matanya udah berkaca-kaca pengen nangis

"H-hyukkie... Ini.. Beneran kamu kan?" Donghae bertanya sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk.

"B-bener Hae..." Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae yang ada dipipinya sambil cemberut. "Sakit, Hae"

"Mian.. habisnya kau jadi kayak yeoja remaja Hyuk..." Kata Donghae.

"Huh… Err.. Hae?" Eunhyuk merasa ada pemandangan mengganjal didepannya...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

Eunhyuk menyipit melihat Donghae didepannya.

"Hae.. Kok... Mukamu terlihat muda? Putih pula..." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tetap menyipitkan matanya.

"Hah? Kau mengejekku Hyuk? Mentang-mentang aku udah tua gitu?" Donghae mulai kesal akan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"B-bukan itu Hae! Lihatlah mukamu dikaca!" Eunhyuk menarik Donghae menghadap kaca panjang yang ada dikamar mereka.

Donghae menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca. _'Kayaknya gaada yang.. Wait a minute... Kok gue MENYUSUT?'_ Donghae menatap horror pantulannya dikaca. Ia terlihat agak pendek sedikit, dan otot-ototnya berkurang drastis, hampir tidak ada malah.

"Ada yang beda kan Hae?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae dari dunia khayalannya.

"Ada Hyukkie, banyak sekali... Ini aku pas 15 tahun... Dan Hyukkie-" Donghae memutus perkataannya, membuat Eunhyuk penasaran. "Suaramu benar-benar seperti yeoja"

**HanChul Couple**

"Hannie, bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Bagus kok, Chullie-ya, pas banget"

"Kalau ini?"

"Cocok juga"

"Hmmm.. Ini?"

"Bagus kok!"

Apakah gerangan yang dilakukan oleh HanChul couple? Ternyata eh ternyata...

Heechul sedang mencoba baju-baju cewek yang dulu biasa dia pakai untuk menyamar. Tubuhnya sudah sangat berubah, nampak sangat langsing. Suaranya juga, menjadi sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan suaranya yang biasanya menggelegar.

"Chullie-ya..."

"Apa Hannie?"

"Kau... tidak merasa aneh tubuhmu berubah? Rambutmu juga memanjang Chullie-ya..." Tanya Hankyung sambil memegang rambut Heechul yang agak memanjang.

"Tidak, mengapa? Bukankah kau juga berubah heh? Lihatlah, kau beda sekali Hannie" Jawab Heechul.

"Ya! Jangan begitu! Ini kan memang aku pas umur 15!" Hankyung menjawab dengan wajah memerah, ia nampak malu. Sangat malu.

Ia menjadi agak pendek dari biasanya, bahkan tingginya dengan Heechul hanya beberapa senti saja. Lalu ototnya juga berkurang drastis, namun masih agak-agak kelihatan. Tapi yang paling kentara adalah wajah dan warna kulitnya. Kulitnya menjadi agak gelap, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kekanakan.

"Hahaha, yasudahlah. Bantu aku memilih baju!" Perintah Heechul sambil mengangkat dua buah baju dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha.. kalo begitu, yang ini saja" Hankyung menunjuk baju yang berada ditangan kanan Heechul.

Sedangkan majikan mereka lagi sibuk, Heebum dan Max pun nggak ketinggalan mesranya.

"Heebum hyung, aku ngambil ini dari kulkas.. Kamu mau nggak?" Tanya Max sambil menaruh ikan dilantai.

"Mau!" Heebum yang memang sedang laper, langsung maen gigit tuh ikan.

"Heebum hyung! Bagi-bagi dong!" Max berkata sambil ikut mengigit daging ikan itu, tak sengaja hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Heebum.

_DEGH_

Heebum merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. 'Aish! Gue ini kenapa pula?' Pikirnya sambil menatap Max.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Max.

"Ani.. Ayo lanjutkan makannya" Heebum berkata. Dan akhirnya mereka makan disertai detak jantung Heebum...

**KangTeuk** **Couple**

Hening

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan kamar ini. Sebenarnya apa yang penghuninya lakukan saat ini? Baiklah, mari kita lihat...

Kangin sedang menatap horor pada Leeteuk yang ada didepannya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Hyung... Kenapa bisa.. Seperti ini?" Tanya Kangin sambil memandang Leeteuk dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut pirang panjang. Dada yang menonjol. Tangan yang kecil. Pinggang yang ramping. Kaki yang mulus. Apa lagi yang harus Kangin katakan melihat sosok didepannya?

"T-tidak tahu Kangin-ah..." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tetap menunduk.

"Ya hyung! Tidak baik kalau terus menunduk seperti itu! Lagipula yang berubah juga bukan hyung!" Kata Kangin sambil memegang pundak Leeteuk.

Akhirnya Leeteuk pun menaikkan kepalanya. Dan detik berikutnya, dia kaget setengah mati...

"Kang-Kangin-ah..? Ini.. Kau?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memandang tak percaya pada orang didepannya.

Kangin hanya mengangguk sekali. Sebenarnya sih nggak ada yang berubah sama sekali dengan Kangin, hanya wajahnya yang bertambah muda. Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

KENAPA MUSTI JADI MAKIN ENDUT?

**YeWook Couple**

"HUWEEEEEE"

"Sabar, Wookie-ya..."

"HIKS~ HIKS~ HUWEEE~"

"Wookie-ya.."

"HUWEEE~ HYUUNNGGG~"

Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang menangis sesengukan dipelukan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung mengelus-elus rambut panjang nan hitam Ryeowook dengan sabar. Mereka sedang duduk ditempat tidur Yesung.

"Wookie-ya.. Tidak apa-apa kok..." Yesung berkata sambil tetap –mencoba- menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya hyung! Suaraku jadi suara yeoja! Bagaimana ini? HUWEEE~" Ryeowook mewek lagi.

"Aish Wookie-ya... Bukan cuma suaramu, tapi tubuhmu juga ikut berubah kau tahu?" Jawab Yesung yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut dari Ryeowook.

"Hyung jahat!"

"Wookie-ya, aku juga berubah tahu! Lihat, aku jadi lebih pendek kan!" Yesung melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan berdiri.

Memang benar kata Yesung. Yang berubah hanyalah wajahnya yang memuda, dan tubuhnya yang.. Memendek. Kepalanya? Masih besar seperti biasa *digampar Clouds*.

"Hyung masih mending! Lihat dong hyung! Aku jadi yeoja loh? Yeoja! Hyung nggak percaya?" Karena kebakar emosi, Ryeowook ikutan berdiri dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk menyentuh bagian 'dada'nya.

_DEGH!_

"W-Wookie-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menjawab dengan panik, pandangannya tertuju pada tangannya yang masih bertengger di 'dada' Ryeowook.

"Aku berubah banyak kan hyung! Jadi lebih mungil! Lebih langsing! Jadi kayak yeoja SMA! Mana rambutku jadi panjang pula!" Ryeowook malah makin menekan tangan Yesung.

Yesung terdiam dan wajahnya memerah. Darahnya sudah mengumpul diwajahnya semua. Badannya juga jadi beku, pikirannya blank.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook yang menyadari gelagat aneh hyung kesayangannya itu langsung bingung. Mengapa hyungnya ini jadi memerah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA~~ MIANHAE HYUNG! MIANHAE!" Ryeowook yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung menjauhkan tangan Yesung. Sekarang ia juga memerah, bahkan lebih merah daripada Yesung.

"N-nggak apa-apa kok.. W-Wookie-ya" Yesung menjawab tergagap-gagap, ia melihat tangannya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Kini keduanya diam... Diam dengan wajah yang memerah serta malu yang sangat sangat besar, terutama Ryeowook...

_'A-akukan yeoja sekarang... J-jadi, mau nggak mau..H-harus jaga badan.. Huweee, malu banget! Hilang sudah kevirginanku untuk bagian 'atas'ku.. Dan semua itu salahku.. Huweee' _Batin Ryeowook malu sambil melingkarkan tangannya disekitar 'dada'nya.

**KyuMin Couple**

_TOK_

_TOK_

_TOK_

"Kyu! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Sungmin sambil mengetok pintu didepannya.

"Kyuuu! Kau sedang apa sih?" Sungmin makin bernafsu menggedor pintunya. "Gantian dong!"

_CKLEK_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan langsung menampilkan Kyu- Wait a minute...

Tubuh pendek dan kurus... Rambut hitam yang pendek... Muka imut dan ke'cewe'an...

Sungguhkah ini Kyuhyun? Sang Evil prince?

"K-K-Kyu...?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap horor orang didepannya.

"Iya hyung? Ini aku pas umur 15. Kenapa hyung? Nggak usah seperti itu juga kali..." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"E-errr... Kok.. Jadi.."

"Beda banget ya hyung? Aku jelekkan hyung? Hyung udah nggak nganggep aku dongsaeng lagi kan?" Kyuhyun membrondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ehhh ! Nggak kok Kyu! Kamu nggak jelek! Kamju masih dongsaeng kesayangan hyung kok!" Sungmin dengan panik menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti ia sangat shock melihat orang didepannya.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia menatap hyungnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bener, hyung? Aku ngga jelek kan?"

"Bener kok, Kyu... Kamu nggak jelek kok"

Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai setan. Nampaknya tadi ia hanya berakting belaka...

"Hyung juga nggak jelek-jelek amat..." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin perlahan.

"H-hah? K-Kyu, kamu jangan macem-macem yaa" Sungmin mundur perlahan, mencoba menjaga jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung manis... Lihat deh hyung, mukamu tambah imut, tubuhmu langsing, tanganmu kecil.. Tapi kok rambutmu cuma sepundak hyung? Kan kalo panjang lebih..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada menggoda. Meskipun kini suaranya agak berbeda.

_BRUK_

_'Aw man! Bagaimana ini?' _Ternyata Sungmin telah terduduk di ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Mukanya sudah sangat memerah serta panik, mengingat Kyuhyun yang hanya tinggal berjalan dua langkah lagi kearahnya.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai. Langsung tanpa babibubebo, ia mendorong Sungmin agar tiduran dikasurnya.

"K-K-K-Kyu.." Sungmin makin tergagap-gagap.

Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan kepalanya kemuka Sungmin, lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir merah milik Sungmin.

4 Centi

.

3 Centi

.

2 Centi

.

1 Centi

.

_PLAKK_

_GUBRAKK_

**SiBum Couple**

Siwon dan Kibum duduk leseh dilantai, sambil bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Tuh kan hyung! Apa kubilang? Minuman itu pasti ada apa-apanya! Kok yang lain bisa-bisanya minum tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun?" Kibum memukul-mukul lantai memakai bantal kecil yang tadi ia pegang.

"Jujur aku tidak merasa curiga, Bummie" Siwon menatap bantal yang dipakai Kibum untuk memukul lantai dengan tatapan sakit-ga-ciuman-sama-lantai-?

"Arrgghh! Hyung ini bagaimana? Kok bisa nggak curiga?" Sekarang Kibum menuding-nuding Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Warnanya kan ngga bikin curiga, Bummie" Jawab Siwon santai.

"Aish! Sekarang hyung nyesel kan minum itu minuman?" Tanya Kibum sebal.

"Emm.. Nggak nyesel-nyesel amat sih. Yang harusnya nyesel itu kamu Bummie..." Jawab Siwon sambil menatap Kibum dan menariknya berdiri.

"Lihat kan Bummie? Kau jadi yeoja, jadi imut, jadi langsing. Dan rambutmupun panjang. Harusnya kau yang menyesal karena jadi yeoja" Jawab Siwon santai sambil memegang bahu Kibum.

"HYUNG! ARGH! Dasar hyung babbo! Hyung curang!" Wajah Kibum memerah menahan amarah.

"Loh kok curang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Buktinya hyung nggak berubah apa-apa! Cuma agak item dikit!" Jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, mau bagaimanapun, aku juga berubah Bummie. Ini aku pas 15 tahun..." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum evil.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam dan cemberut.

**ZhouRy Couple**

"Mimi-ge"

"..."

"Mimi-ge!"

"..."

"YA! KOALA-GE!"

Zhoumi yang tadinya masih memeluk boneka koalanya dan memainkan HPnya langsung kaget dan langsung menatap Henry.

"Nae, Henli-ya?" Tanyanya sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya.

"Jadi gege lebih peduli sama boneka bodoh itu daripada Henry ya? Gege jahat!" Henry menjawab sambil membelakangi Zhoumi.

"Ya, Henli-yah... Aku kan lagi baca fanfic, mana aku dengar panggilanmu itu" Sahut Zhoumi sambil terus memandang HPnya.

"Fanfic apa ge?" Tanya Henry semangat sambil beringsut mendekati Zhoumi.

"Biasa, tentang SuJu" Jawab Zhoumi sambil memperlihatkan layar HPnya ke Henry.

Ternyata eh ternyata, Zhoumi lagi ngebaca fanfic ZhouRy yang tak sengaja dilihatnya saat sedang buka mbah google.

_PLEK_

Tak sengaja 'dada' Henry menyentuh lengan Zhoumi. Zhoumi langsung membeku begitu 'sesuatu' itu menempel dilengannya.

"Henli-ya.." Panggil Zhoumi sambil menatap TV didepannya.

"Apa ge?"

"Bisa kau jauhkan… ehm.."

"Jauhkan apa ge?"

"Itu…" Zhoumi menunjuk 'dada' Henry yang masih menempel pada lengannya.

Henry menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Zhoumi. 'Kayaknya nggak ada yang salah… Mengapa Zhoumi-ge memintaku menjauhinya?' Pikirnya polos. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar…

Dia kan yeoja sekarang… jadi yang ditunjuk Zhoumi tadi…

Henry melihat kearah yang masih ditunjuk Zhoumi. Matanya langsung membulat lebar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ GEGE GENITTT" Teriaknya sambil melempar bantal terdekat kearah Zhoumi. Dan bantal itu dengan suksesnya mengenai kepala Zhoumi.

"Gyaahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Mati kau Henli-ya!" Teriak Zhoumi sambil langsung menarik tangan Henry.

"Kyaa! Somebody help mee~!" Teriak Henry sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tiba-tiba datanglah para couple-couple yang tadi abis bersemedi dikamar...

Dan dengan terpaksa Zhoumi melepaskan pegangannya pada Henry. _'Saved by the hyung's…'_' Pikir Henry.

Henry pun menengadah untuk melihat para hyungnya satu-satu. Tapi rasanya ada yang beda...

"Ya, Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, Heechul hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Kibum hyung, dan Ryeowook hyung, kok kalian pake baju yeoja?" Tanya Henry melihat 6 orang didepannya memakai baju cewek.

"Kita sekarang yeoja Henry..." Jawab Eunhyuk malas-malasan.

"Ya, mau dibantah bagaimanapun... Sekarang kita yeoja" Leeteuk berkata lemas.

Henry kembali menatap hyungnya satu-satu. Dan tatapannya berhenti pada Kyuhyun..

"Kyuhyun-ge, mengapa mukamu bercap?" Henry menatap pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang bercap 5 jari.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap tajam Sungmin yang cuma cengar-cengir gaje.

"Mian Kyu.. Lagian salahmu sendiri menyerangku seperti itu!" Sungmin meminta maaf sambil membela diri (?).

"Akukan cuma bercanda, hyung sih menanggapinya secara serius.." Kyuhyun memasang tampang kesal.

"Hyung.." Kibum menatap Leeteuk penuh arti. Leeteuk, seakan mengerti tatapan Kibum, menyuruh semua anak-anaknya untuk duduk leseh diruang tengah.

Leeteuk berdehem, ia memulai 'rapat' mereka. "Baiklah semua.. Ada sebagian dari kita yang berubah jadi yeoja... Dan sebagiannya lagi.."

"Jadi muda, hyung" Sambung Kangin.

"Ya, jadi muda. Sekarang, masalahnya adalah apa kita akan terus begini sampai hari libur habis, atau kita akan ngomongin ini sekarang sama manager hyung? Kita nggak mungkin show kalo begini kan?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil memandang anaknya satu satu.

"Lebih baik lapor sekarang sama manager hyung dan Soo Man-sshi..." Usul Kibum.

"Baiklah... Ada yang bisa telpon manager hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku, hyung" Siwon angkat tangan.

"Masalahnya, bagaimana dengan Soo Man-sshi? Kita nggak mungkinkan, kekantornya seperti ini?" Kibum angkat suara sambil menunjuk beberapa member yang sudah bertransformasi jadi yeoja.

"Biar kukatakan ke manager hyung untuk membawa Soo Man-sshi kesini.." Siwon berkata sambil mendekatkan HPnya ke telinganya.

Semua member melihat Siwon yang kini mulai berbicara dengan manager mereka. Siwon sengaja meloudspeak HPnya agar semuanya bisa dengar.

_KLIK_

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo, manager hyung, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan.."

_"Ya? Kalian ingin membicarakan apa?"_

"Engg.. Susah dijelaskan lewat telepon. Bisakah anda secepatnya kesini?"

_"Memangnya ada apa sih? Daruratkah?"_

"SANGAT, hyung"

_"Ne ne.. Aku akan kesana sekitar.. satu jam lagi. Baiklah, udah dul-"_

"Tunggu dulu manager hyung!"

_"Ne? Apa lagi?"_

"Bisakah anda juga membawa... Soo Man-sshi kesini?"

_"Hah? Soo Man-sshi? Untuk apa?"_

"Tolonglah hyung! Ini benar-benar masalah besar serta darurat! Kami tunggu secepatnya!"

_"Ne ne.. Kalian tunggulah sejam lagi, jangan kemana-mana, arraseo?"_

"Arraseo, hyung. Gomawo..."

_"Ne ne"_

_KLIK_

"Huuffff"

Semua member menghela nafas lega. Untunglah manager mereka bisa diajak kompromi.

-Skip Time-

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

Mendengar bunyi bel, para member yang tadinya lagi bercanda langsung menegang. Sekaranglah saatnya...

"Hyung, biar aku yang bukakan" Siwon mengajukan diri.

"Ya, tolong bukakan Siwon. Sebelum itu, tolong kalian yang menjadi yeoja kekamar dulu." Kata Yesung bijak.

Semula para member bingung, mengapa Yesung yang terkenal 'babbo'nya bisa sebijak ini? Tapi akhirnya mereka pergi juga kekamar masing-masing.

_CKLEK_

Siwon membuka pintunya. Langsunglah ia melihat managernya dan Lee Soo Man yang tengah menatapnya.

"Silahkan masuk, manager hyung, Soo Man-sshi.." Siwon mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Siwon, ini cuma penglihatanku atau kau terlihat berbeda?" Tanya manager sambil memperhatikan Siwon. "Kau nampak muda"

"Err.. Ehh.. Itu.. Didalam saja saya jelaskan.." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Manager dan Soo Man hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam, Siwon menyusul mereka setelah menutup dan mengunci pinti dorm.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan pada saya dan Soo Man-sshi?" Mulai manager mereka saat dia dan Soo Man udah duduk disofa. "Dan mana yang lain? Kenapa kalian cuma ber-delapan disini?"

"Dan, kenapa kalian nampak berbeda huh? Apalagi kau, Kyuhyun..." Tanya manager mereka lagi.

Para member terlihat tegang. Hankyung sebagai yang tertua disitu memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Sebenarnya.."

Hankyung menjelaskan bagaimana box berisi minuman dan kucing datang ke dorm mereka, Sungmin yang merengek ingin minum, sampai kejadian tadi saat sebagian dari mereka berubah jadi yeoja. Semua disampaikan Hankyung dengan detail.

Selesai menjelaskan, manager hanya bisa cengo dan Soo Man menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Namja jadi yeoja gara-gara minuman? Ini bukan dunia fantasi, Hankyung!" Soo Man berujar marah. "Ini tidak penting! Buat apa kami kemari hah? Cuma buat mendengarkan fantasi gila kalian, hah?" Nampaknya ia nggak sadar kalau 8 member yang ada didepannya ini agak berubah..

Yesung yang daritadi diam pun membuka suaranya, "Sebaiknya Soo Man-sshi melihat sendiri, karena tadi bukanlah fantasi kami belaka" Soo Man menatap Yesung geram. "Keluarlah dari kamar!" Suruh Yesung sambil menatap Soo Man datar.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hankyung, Shindong, Kangin, Siwon serta Zhoumi sedikit cengo mendengar perkataan hyung mereka itu. Ada angin apa sampai dia sebijak itu?

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

_CKLEK_

Suara 7 pintu yang terbuka membuat semua yang ada disitu menatap kearah koridor tempat pintu-pintu itu berada. Soo Man langsung berdiri dan bersiap melihat apa yang akan keluar dari kamar-kamar itu.

_TEP_

_TEP_

_TEP_

_TEP_

_TEP_

_TEP_

_TEP_

"WHAT?" Soo Man langsung kaget melihat pemandangan didepannya, tak terkecuali manager mereka. "J-jadi cerita kalian.." Soo Man menatap Hankyung dan Yesung dengan tatapan kaget.

"Itu benar semua.." Jawab YeHan bareng. "Kita nggak mungkin show kalau kondisi kita kayak gini kan?"

Soo Man dan manager bertatapan. Tak lama mereka menghela nafas berat. "Benar kata mereka, Soo Man-sshi, suara mereka yang masih namja pun agak berubah" Manager memberi pendapat. Soo Man hanya mengganguk.

Ia berujar setelah beberapa lama diam dan berpikir. "Kalian masuk lagi ke SMA sebagai murid baru. Aku yakin kalian yang sekarang semua seumuran, ya kan?"

"Ne"

"Besok akan kuurus kepindahan kalian. Belajarlah dengan baik" Lanjut Soo Man. "Dan tentang group kalian..."

_DEGH_

Ini dia yang ditakuti para member. Bagaimana dengan group ini nantinya?

"...Aku akan bilang kalau kalian vakum" Lanjut Soo Man.

"Tapi kalau vakum itu terlalu lama, Soo Man-sshi! Lagipula, sepertinya tidak akan ada harapan untuk kembali seperti semula!" Yesung berkata tegas.

Soo Man terdiam untuk beberapa lama. "Kupikir lebih baik vakum dulu saja... Aku yakin kalian bisa kembali seperti semula. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengecewakan para ELF" Soo Man berujar, lalu ia langsung berdiri.

'_Sebenarnya sih, saya gamau bilang kalian disband karena takut pemasukan akan menurun dan takut akan ada demo…'_ Lanjut Soo Man dalam hati. (Astaga ini orang sempet-sempetnya mikirin uang…)

"Baiklah, urusan disini sudah selesai. Ayo manager." Soo Man berdiri disusul manager.

Saat ingin menutup pintu, Soo Man berujar kembali, "Nanti malam akan kuadakan konferensi pers. Kalian jangan ada yang datang. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo.."

_BLAM_

Para member hanya menghela nafas lega. Pasti konferensi itu akan ditayangkan di TV. Mereka harus menontonnya.

Sebelum itu, para namja (minus Shindong) mengadakan rapat mendadak didapur.

"Eh, Sungie hyung, kok kau bisa sebijak itu sih tadi?" Tanya Kangin membuka 'rapat' mendadak mereka.

"Memang kenapa? Salah kalau aku bijak?" Tanya Yesung balik dengan wajah datar.

"Err.. bukan begitu hyung, tapi kan rasanya—"

"Berbeda? Jadi kalian tak suka kalau aku seperti tadi?" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong oleh Yesung, yang berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Eehh! Suka kok hyung! Suka!" Kyuhyun langsung meralat ucapannya dengan panik.

"Haha, nggak usah panik begitu Kyu…" Yesung tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Aku keruang tengah dulu ya" Yesung berkata sambil melengos pergi keruang tengah.

Sementara yang masih berada didapur menatap punggung Yesung yang kian menjauh. Saat punggung Yesung sudah tidak kelihatan, mereka melanjutkan 'rapat' mereka.

"Memang ada yang error sama Yesung… apa ini pengaruh obat ya?" Tanya Hankyung yang dijawab oleh anggukan para dongsaengnya.

-Skip Time-

Malam hari didorm SuJu. Semua sudah berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menatap layar televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan wajah Soo Man.

Soo Man kini tengah berbicara didepan podium sambil menjelaskan mengapa SuJu akan vakum. Alasannya adalah: Untuk memperdalam dance dan suara mereka, mereka dikirim ke luar negri dan terpisah satu sama lain, dan vakumnya akan berlangsung selama beberapa tahun.

_**"Super Junior, dinyatakan VAKUM!"**_

_PITS_

Layar televisi langsung mati begitu Soo Man mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Memperdalam dance dan suara ya..." Ujar Donghae sambil nunduk.

Semua pun hanya diam. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu. Menunggu Soo Man yang akan membawa berita mereka akan sekolah dimana, dan juga menunggu 'keajaiban' untuk menormalkan mereka. Tapi..

_Akankah mereka menunggu 'keajaiban' itu atau mensyukuri keadaan mereka nanti? _

_Kedepannya, akankah mereka masih berharap kembail jadi normal?_

_Ataukah mereka ingin tetap seperti itu? Yang tahu jawabannya... Hanya mereka sendiri._

**TBC**

Mulai chappie depan udah bakalan ada DBSK meskipun hanya selingan. Mungkin mulai chappie 5 baru ada . Tapii, tenang saja! Taen bakal ngepublish chappie 4 & 5 sekaligus!

Oh ya, author bingung masalah nama panggilan. Maksudnya –ah sama –ya.. ada yang bisa jelasin? Gomawo kalo ada yang mau ngejelasin… *itupun kalo ada artinya*

Terakhir! Seperti biasa, balesan review :

Yukihime-sama: Ada badai chingu! #plakk  
>Hmm, ceritanya bakal dipisah ching, soalnya kalo disatuin author ribet bikinnya, hehehe #plak<p>

LittleLiappe: Yap! Tebakan anda benar chingu! Yang biru ada 2 efeknya, disini kan jadi muda, nah yang satu lagi udah saya aksih hint... hehehe  
>HeeMax cuma selingan, tapi banyak yang suka, hahaha. Okelah chingu, gomawa uda ripiu! Ripiu lagi ya dichapter2 depan! :D<p>

SapphirePearls: Hehe, makasih chingu! #melukSapphire  
>Yup, betul sekalii, muncul gunung.. Jangan2? Jangan2 apa? #plak# ini uda saya apdet chingu, mian ga kilat :D . Sipp chingu, 1 chapter 1 couple. Gomawo udah fave! Teteup ripiu yah!<p>

Reyer: Woah, sabar ching! Couplenya saya bikin 1 per-chapter, mian yaa. Soalnya kalo digabung author paleng..

Chacha Heenim: Yap, jadi cewek semua. Bikinnya per-couple, soalnya kalo digabung authornya paleng.. #plak

ssiidictator: Uda apdet nih! Saran diterima! Ripiu lagi ya

Nikwon: Usul diterima! Ini uda lanjut chingu! XD

Filippai: Yup! betul! yang seme efek sampinhnya ada 2, hehe. Ya, salam kenal juga chingu, :D

Sam Ran Rin: KyuMin shipper ya? Iniuda lanjut ching! keep review yaa

Arisa Adachi: Yap! Nasibnya? nasibnya saia tak tahuu *digampar Arisa* Wah, knapa gasuka genderswitch? Ini uda apdet! mian nggak kilat!

Priss Uchun: Ini uda lanjut :D

Kim Jaena: Hehee.. iya, jadi yeoja! Wew, pada suka HeeMax yah? hehe , ini uda lanjut ching :D

aki-taka 'rei-chan: Huehuehue, makasihh XD. ini uda lanjut chingu :3

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: Begitulah chingu, :3. Nasib para seme.. hmm .. apa ya? #plakk# Okeh! Uda lanjut chingu! :D

Minnie Chagiy4: Yap! betul sekali! jadi cewek! Saran diterima :) Ini udah lanjut, keep review ya!

BlueDevil9293: Lucuan author! *ditabok Blue* Nasibnya malang... :D #plakk

Zhie Hikaruno-chan: Muncul gunung chingu! Udah ada kok, mulai chappie depan.

Han Haneul: Memang malang nasib mereka, ckckck *dihajar para uke* Khukhu, ada 2 efek, dichappie depan baru saya jelaskan apa efek yang satunya!

BooBoo: Numbuh gunung chingu... hehehe . Ini udah lanjut, tapi mian gak kilat, hehe. okelah, saranmu diterima!

diidactorlove: Author lucu? makasih chingu! *ditombak diidactor* Uda apdet nih chingu!

Uyung-chan: Salam kenal jugaa :D. Saran diterima ching. Wah, kamu suka HeeMax ya? Okelah, kalau bisa saya tambah2

Iino Sayuri: Waa, bahasanya kurang ya? Mungkin kedepannya saya bisa memperbaikinya. Makasihh *hugback* Ini uda lanjut, tapi mian nggak kilat XO

ines: Oke, Eunhae!

childyewook: Yap! silahkan beli ayam kfc diwarung-warung terdekat! #plakk# Okee! Ini uda lanjut, mianhae nggak kilat :3

ryu ha na: Salam kenal jugaa, namaku Taenma. ini udah lanjut, keep review ya!


	4. What's Wrong With 'em?

Yeah.. inilah chapter 4! *jeng jeng jengg*

Mian lama apdetnya, soalnya kan Taen ngerjainnya di HP, biar cepet ngerjainnya, kan gampang tuh, dimana-mana tinggal buka, ketik, selese. Nah, masalahnya HP Taen HILANG! Omigodsunn~! Jadi, Taen ngebikin lagi dilappie Taen, dan ceritanya Taen rombak abis.. Well, daripada ngedenger Taen bacot.. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><em>SYUUT<em>

_PRANG_

"GYAA! Siwon apa yang kau lakukan ?" Teriak Heechul sambil menangkap sebuah garpu yang melayang kearahnya. Matanya melotot menatap Siwon.

"Kau kenapa sih ?" Heechul menatap kaget kearah Siwon, tidak biasanya member yang super alim itu berulah seperti Kyuhyun.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, N-O-O-N-A" Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya. Heechul langsung menggeplak kepalanya.

Member lain langsung menatap Siwon kaget. _'Tubuh Siwon tapi jiwa Kyuhyun..'_ Kira-kira begitulah pikiran para member. Semua langsung melirik Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kok pada ngeliatin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Semuanya (Minus SiChul) langsung ngeliat kearah lain.

"Makanan siaapp!" Teriak Leeteuk dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah panci besar. Setelah menaruhnya dimeja makan, ia mulai member porsi pada masing-masing member.

"YAHH! Kok ramen lagi hyung?" Siwon merengek melihat mangkuk berisi ramen didepannya. Member lain serentak menatapnya, ini orang salah makan kali ya?

"Hahaha.. Loh, mana Yesung?" Leeteuk menghindari pertanyaan Siwon. "Wookie-ya, kau tahu dimana Yesung?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"Ha? Tadi Yesung hyung sedang—"

"Habis membersihkan kandang Ddangko, hyung" Kata-kata Ryeowook terputus oleh sebuah suara. Yesung muncul dari arah ruang tamu sambil tersenyum.

"Sungie-hyuungg! Sini hyung, sini sini!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disebelah kirinya. Yesung segera berjalan menuju kursi disebelah Siwon.

"Yesung-hyung duduk disini saja!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendudukan Yesung dikursi kosong sebelah kirinya.

"WOOKIE CURANG!" Siwon teriak gaje. Alamat seme-mau-jadi-uke.

"Sudahlah Siwon-hyung…" Kibum yang duduk disebelah kanan Siwon merasa terganggu. Ya ampun Kibum, cemburu itu jangan sama Yesung.. Nyesel deh kau nanti.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya. " Aku duduk disebelah Wookie-ya saja, mungkin dia mau kusuapi, hahaha" Yesung tertawa, tidak menyadari perubahan warna pada muka Ryeowook.

"Apaan sih, hyung.." Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya kekanan. Tidak mau Yesung melihat mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"Malu nih ye.." Eunhyuk yang kebetulan berada disebelah kanan Ryeowook, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ryeowook sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Berisik…" Ryeowook mendorong kepala Eunhyuk. Entah karena terlalu keras atau Eunhyuknya yang jadi lembek, badan Eunhyuk juga ikut terdorong dan mengena kepada bahu Donghae.

"AH! M-mian.." Eunhyuk langsung cepat-cepat menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Donghae. Pipinya merona.

"Tak apa kok" Donghae tersenyum, membuat Eunhyuk jadi salting.

"Ih, malu-malu kucing.." Kini giliran Ryeowook yang menjahili Eunhyuk. Yang dijahili hanya bisa diam sambil menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

"Ayo makan-makan!" Yesung memulai memakan ramennya, diikuti para member lain yang sudah siap dengan sumpit masing-masing.

"Wookie, aaa" Kata Yesung sambil menghadap Ryeowook.

"H-hah? a-aa.." Ryeowook yang lagi lemot langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sumpit yang menjepit mie itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. *Beribet bahasanya.. -,-*

"CIEEEEEEEEEE" Siwon sama Zhoumi langsung teriak-teriak gaje, membuat Kibum dan Henry langsung tersedak hebat.

"OHOK OHOKK" Kibum menepuk-nepuk dadanya sementara Henry memegang mulutnya.

Ryeowook langsung merona hebat, Yesung hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan makannya. EunHae langsung tertawa terbahak melihat Ryeowook yang membatu sekaligus berwajah tomat.

Acara makanpun dilanjutkan dengan ricuh. Mulai dari Yesung yang menyuapi Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry yang menjejalkan cabe Bhut Jolokia kedalam mulut Siwon dan Zhoumi sebagai pembalasan dendam, PSP Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam mangkuk ramennya, sampai Shindong yang hampir memakan piringnya. Benar-benar sarapan yang luar biasa ribut!

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Leeteuk langsung menyuruh Ryeowook mengumpulkan semua member bergender yeoja keruang tengah. Sementara yang bergender namja tidak boleh keluar dari kamar.

"Ukhh.. tenggorokanku masih terasa tidak enak" Kibum mengelus-elus tenggorokannya. Diikuti anggukan Henry yang sedang meminum air putih.

"Sabar ya… By the way, Teuki hyung mau ngomongin apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Hmm.. Kalian merasa aneh tidak pada kelakuan.. Kangin, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung?" Tanya Leeteuk pada mereka semua, yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Ryeowook.

"Iya hyung. Yesung hyung jadi bijaksana banget.. Jadi beda banget" Jawab Ryeowook. Heechul dan Sungmin langsung melihatnya.

"Iya sih, jadi bijaksana. Tapi parahan Kyuhyun deh, masa dia jadi hobi baca buku?" Sungmin bergaya ala emak-emak lagi ngegossipin Lee Min Ho *dihajar Sungmin*

"Parahan lagi Hankyung, masa dia jadi cerewet gitu? Kayak si Key dari SHINee.." Heechul menerangkan.

Ditempat lain..

"HUACHOO" Key bersin-bersin sampe air liurnya muncrat-muncrat *dihajar Key*

"Nape?" Tanya Minho.

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue deh.. Ck, gue tau gue ganteng, tapi please dehh" Seru Key sambil bernarsis ria. Minho hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Key.

Kembali ke dorm SuJu..

"Siwon hyung sama Zhoumi hyung juga jadi aneh. Lihat kan tadi?" Kibum berkata sambil menggeleng pasrah, diikuti anggukan pelan Henry.

"Sebenarnya, Kangin jadi pendiam.." Leeteuk berkata pelan.

"Donghae, jadi dewasa.." Eunhyuk juga berkata. Heechul langsung menoleh kaget pada Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Kau ngigau?" Tanya Heechul tak per caya. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Mungkin ini gara-gara minuman aneh itu.." Kibum mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Lalu ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hyung sih, makanya jangan asal meminum cuma gara-gara warnanya pink!" Kibum memijat pelipis matanya. Sungmin cuma bisa cengar-cengir gaje.

"Mian.. Tapikan kita bisa tau rasanya jadi yeoja?" Sungmin berkata asal. Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kaget.

"BENAR JUGA HYUNG!" Eunhyuk langsung berdiri semangat, semua menatapnya heran. "Kita jadi bisa tahu lekukan tubuh yeoja seperti apa!" Usulnya dengan unsur yadongisme. (?)

_PLAK_

Heechul langsung menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk. "Dasar King of yadong.." Bisik Heechul sarkastik dilengkapi dengan deathglare terbaru versi yeoja. Eunhyuk langsung menciut dan duduk kembali.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu lagi.." Leeteuk tiba-tiba berkata.

Ia lalu terdiam sambil menatap mereka semua. Suasananya berubah serius. "Begini, kalian tahukan, kita sekarang sudah jadi..?" Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua yang ada disitu langsung menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk.

"Kita harus terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan yang benar" Kata Leeteuk lagi. Semuanya langsung mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?" Ryeowook bertanya, alisnya menyatu tanda dia kebingungan.

"Aish, kalian… Maksudnya, aku ingin kita memanggil satu sama lain eonnie, kepada para namja oppa! Sementara yang namja memanggil kita noona!" Leeteuk menjelaskan.

Orang-orang yang ada disana langsung diam seribu bahasa. Mereka nampak shock mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Hei?" Leetuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berdiri dan teriak..

"WHAAATTT?"

. . .

"Sungmin saja!"

"Enak saja! Yang paling tua yang harus maju!"

"Kau tega sekali Sungmin-ah, kau tidak ingat akan budiku? Aku yang—"

"Geez, lebay kau Teukie! Hey, eternal magnae! Kau saja yang maju!"

"KOK AKU?"

"Benar, biar makin mesra sama Yesung!"

"Apaan sih Heechul eonnie?"

"WOW! Dia sudah lancar memanggil eonnie! Heyo Ryeowookie! Fighting!"

"Baiklah baiklah.. huuuhh.."

Ryeowook langsung keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berada didapur dan berlalu keruang tengah. Disana ada Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Kangin yang sedang membaca buku IPA.

"Ngg.." Ryeowook mencoba memanggil mereka yang nampaknya lagi autis.

Kangin mendongak sebentar, lalu menyenggol Yesung yang berada disebelahnya. Yesung yang merasa disenggol langsung melihat kearah Ryeowook. Ia langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Kenapa Wookie-ya?" Tanya Yesung tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya bergemuruh. "Ah—ng—itu…" Ryeowook menjawa terbata, otaknya tidak bisa memutar alasan yang tepat. Masa dia harus bilang mau latihan manggil oppa?

"Kenapa? Mau dicarikan resep masakan?" Tanya Yesung sambil berdiri.

"Ah! N-ne, o-oppa.." Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya, wajahnya merah sekali. Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara shock dan.. Senang?

Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'oppa' keluar dari mulut Ryeowook langsung mendongak menatap Ryeowook. Karena tidak tahan diperhatikan, tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Dengan wajah yang super merah tentunya.

Didapur..

"GYAHAHA! Lihat wajahnya Ryeowook! Merah sekali!" Heechul ngakak-ngakak gak jelas. Leeteuk dan Kibum udah nahan ketawa.

"Dia yang paling pertama bisa!" Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang masih waras dan memuji Ryeowook.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Eunhyuk menyusul Heechul ketawa ngakak.

"Sungmin eonnie?" Henry memanggil Sungmin yang cemberut karena dikacangin.

"Nae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tetep cemberut, menambah kadar imutnya.

"Mmm.. bukankah kita juga perlu latihan?" Tanya Henry lagi. Sungmin nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"HEYOO SEMUAA! KITAKAN MUSTI LATIHAAANNN!" Sungmin teriak, membuat Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang masih tertawa ngakak jadi terdiam.

. . .

"GYAHAHAHA! HEECHUL EONNIE KENA SIRAM GAREM SAMA SIWON? GYAHAHA!" Eunhyuk ketawa ngakak melihat penampilan Heechul yang ancur abis. "SIWON NGIRA HEECHUL EONNIE KERASUKAN SETAN! GWAHAHAHA!" Eunhyuk tambah ngakak.

"Diam kau, monyet kuning!" Heechul memercikkan garam yang menempel ditubuhnya kearah Eunhyuk.

"GYAA!" Eunhyuk berusaha menghindar, tapi Heechul mengejarnya. "KEMARI KAU!" Teriak Heechul, ditangannya sudah ada satu mangkuk berisi garam.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Berhasil tidak?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada semua yeoja disitu, beserta Ryeowook juga.

"Tentu aku berhasil" Kibum tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga!" Sahut Henry dan Sungmin. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menatap Ryeowook, "Kau bagaimana? Berhasil kan? Atau..?" Leeteuk tersenyum jahil.

"Berhasil kok. Atau apa, eonnie?" Ryeowook berkata dengan nada polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk hanya diam tidak menjawab, dia lupa kalau 'anak'nya yang satu ini polosnya agak kelewatan. Antara polos dan bodoh.. Mungkin bodoh? *Dirajem Ryeowook*

"Eonn! Eonn! Kita masuk sekolah kapan?" Tanya Henry sambil menarik ujung baju Leeteuk, persis anak kecil minta dibeliin permen sama emaknya *Dihantem HenHen sama Teukie*

"Ng.. katanya sih mulai lusa. Ohya, kita belajar pakai laptop, jadi tidak usah membawa buku tulis, hanya buku pelajaran saja" Jawab Leeteuk, matanya menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tengah menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan shock.

"Oh iya ya.. laptop kalian rusak kan?" Tanya Heechul yang baru saja berkejaran dengan Eunhyuk.

"Iya, mungkin nanti malam akan kami betulkan" Sahut Sungmin sambil menatap Ryeowook yang hanya mengangguk.

"Minta Kyu dan Yesung saja menemani kalian" Sahut Eunhyuk nyengir, dengan tubuh bersimbah garam.

"Kenapa harus mereka? Dan Eunhyuk, kau hancur sekali" Kata Sungmin.

"Mereka kan teman sekamar kalian. Haha, gomawo pujiannya" Kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Gee.. Benar juga, biar Wookie bisa PDKT sama Yesung oppa, hihihi" Sungmin ketawa jahil sambil noel-noel bahu Ryeowook.

"A-Apaan sih, Sungmin eonnie?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang super duper merah.

Semuanya langsung ketawa mendengar perdebatan Sungmin-Ryeowook yang terus berlanjut.

. . .

YeWook dan KyuMin tengah menunggu laptop Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang dibetulkan. Mereka hanya berempat ditoko itu, bersama para pegawai toko lainnya. Entah mengapa toko itu sepi sekali, biasanya banyak sekali pengunjung, sampai harus mengantri berjam-jam.

"Tumben sepi.. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Nggak tau.. Hh.. harusnya aku membawa sebuah buku tadi" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mendengus, ia sungguh amat bosan menunggu.

"Didekat sini ada toko buku, kau mau kesana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk keluar. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk antusias dan menyeret Sungmin keluar dengan cepat.

"KYU! NITIP BUKU JUGA!" Teriak Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu toko, dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Sekarang kita ngobrol aja, Wookie-ya" Yesung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, disebuah gang tak jauh dari toko tempat YeWook..

_SYUNGG_

_GUBRAK_

"Ow ow ow.. pantatku tersayang.." Seorang namja imut berkata sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Aghh.. Punggungku.." Seru seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Jae hyung, kau tidak berbakat nyetir!" Seru namja tinggi itu.

"Mian, Changmin, Junsu.." Sahut seorang namja cantik yang biasa dipanggil Jaejoong. "Mana Yunnie dan Yoochun?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

_SYUUNGG_

_TAP_

"Good job Yunho!" Seru seorang namja yang kelihatan playboy sambil bertoss ria dengan pemuda manly disampingnya. Mereka mendarat dengan mulus, berbeda dengan 3 namja tadi yang terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Hmph, Jung Yunho gitu! Hm? Kau kenapa Junsu?" Yunho melihat Junsu yang masih mengelus pantatnya dilantai.

"Su-iee..! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir sambil berlutut dilantai sebelah Junsu.

"Huwee.. pantatku tepos gara-gara Jae hyung!" Rengek Junsu sambil memeluk Yoochun manja.

"Jae, kau itu ya.. Sudah memaksaku meminum cairan aneh berwarna pink ngejreng itu.. Sekarang malah membuat anak orang nangis, dasar.." Yunho menggeleng sambil mendeathglare Jaejoong.

"Mianhae…" Sahut Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

_PIP PIP PIP_

Sebuah pin berbentuk huruf 'W' yang tersemat didada mereka masing-masing berbunyi lalu memunculkan cahaya merah berkedip-kedip. Mereka langsung menatap satu sama lain terkejut. Disaat bersamaan, dari luar gang ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah berlari menuju toko buku.

"KEJAR MEREKA!" Titah Yunho sambil memakai invisible cloaknya, diikuti Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka berlima mengejar KyuMin ke toko buku. Tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun pastinya.

"Loh, kok mereka mirip a—"

"CHANGMIN! AYO KEJAR JANGAN BENGONG!"

Back to YeWook..

Yesung nampak membaca sebuah koran. Sedangkan Ryeowook tengah menopang dagu sambil sesekali meniup poninya.

"Lama ya, oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook, matanya masih memandang seorang namja berumur yang sedang membetulkan laptopnya.

"Hm? Kau ngantuk Wookie-ya?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook. Korannya sudah ia lipat.

"Iya.. huuu.." Ryeowook mendesah kecil. Kemudian ia merasa kepalanya ditarik dan disenderkan ke sesuatu yang empuk.

"Y-Yesung oppa?" Wajah Ryeowook sontak memerah begitu tahu bahwa ia sedang bersender dibahu Yesung.

"Nae? Kau ngantuk kan? Tidur saja dulu, kalau sudah selesai akan kubangunkan" Kata Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha tertidur. Sejujurnya ia sangat suka bersender ke bahu Yesung.

_BRAK_

Yesung merasa ada yang duduk disofa didepannya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang penuh dengan keringat, sepertinya mereka habis berlari-lari tadi.

"Seper.. tinya.. k-kami.. d-dikejar.. h-hyung.." Kyuhyun berkata sambil ngos-ngosan dan terbata-bata.

"Ha? Sama siapa? Kita kan bukan artis lagi Kyuhyun, kita orang biasa sekarang" Ucap Yesung dengan nada pelan, tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi.." Kyuhyun diam dan berpikir. Mungkin hanya pikirannya saja ya? Tapi dia merasa ada yang mengejarnya, meskipun aslinya tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan berbisik, tidak ingin Yesung mendengar.

"Nae noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan berbisik juga.

"Jangan-jangan, yang mengejar kita itu han—"

_KLING KLING_

Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. YeKyuMin langsung melihat kearah pintu, dan mendapati dua orang yang mirip Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho, leader dan magnae DBSK.

Yesung,Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menukar pandangan. Mereka beneran member DBSK? Kalo bener, ngapain coba malam-malam pergi keluar tanpa penyamaran?

Sekarang mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan ahjussi penjaga toko. Yunho nampak memberikan sebuah laptop berwarna merah kepada ahjussi itu, dan berjalan bersama Changmin menuju tempat YeWook dan KyuMin.

"Huff.. Hey, bolehkah aku pinjam koranmu?" Yunho menunjuk koran disebelah Yesung, membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Yesung menyerahkan korannya dengan agak gemetar. "Kenapa geme—Hey, kok kau mirip dengan.. Yesung Super Junior?" Yunho menyipitkan matanya, YeKyuMin udah deg-degan sendiri.

"E-Eh? T-tidak, a-aku bukan Yesung Super Junior.. namaku.. Park Youngsan" Jawab Yesung asal. Yang penting tidak ketahuan Yunho!

"Oh.. baiklah, gomawo korannya" Yesung mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho membaca korannya.

Changmin terus diam sambil memainkan HP flip putihnya. Bisa terlihat cahaya merah yang samar dari kantung jaket putihnya.

Meskipun terlihat memainkan HP, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang mengobrol via telepati dengan Yunho.

'_Hyung, kurasa mereka orangnya'_ Kirim Changmin dengan HPnya. Ya, telepati masa depan bukanlah dari satu pikiran ke pikiran yang lain, melainkan melalui benda.

Sebuah tulisan langsung terpatri dikoran yang sedang dibaca Yunho. _'Ya.. Sepertinya mereka adalah boyband terkenal Super Junior itu'_

'_Kalau kita seperti boyband.. apa tadi hyung? Kita mirip sekali dengan mereka'_

'_Ng.. kalau tidak salah.. Oh ya! DBSK!'_

'_Kita dikira mereka lagi sama 3 orang ini?'_

'_Mungkin? Kan kita mirip banget. Mungkin kita adalah mereka dimasa lalu, haha'_

'_Beh.. Kita mau ngikutin mereka sampai mereka pulang ke tempat mereka, hyung?'_

'_Ya iyalah. Pasti mereka yang meminumnya. Tinggal ikuti, kasih vaksin, selesai urusan kita disini, tinggal balik lagi ke tahun 3000'_

Changmin menyeringai, membuat Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya merinding. Auranya Changmin benar-benar menakutkan!

"Permisi, ini laptop anda berdua sudah selesai" Ahjussi yang tadi sedang membetulkan laptop milik Ryeowook dan Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dan membawa dua buah laptop berwarna pink dan biru. Yesung langsung membangunkan Ryeowook yang masih tertidur.

"Ah, gomawo.. Ini uangnya.." Kata Sungmin sambil memberikan lembaran uang pada ahjussi penjaga toko itu.

"Ne" Ahjussi itu tersenyum.

Mereka berempat pun langsung ngacir dari situ, meninggalkan 'Yunho' dan 'Changmin' disana berdua.

Yunho mengangguk sekali pada Changmin, yang dibalas seringaian. Mereka berduapun minta pamit bahwa akan keluar sebentar, dan mulai mengikuti kemana empat orang itu pergi.

Saat tengah mengikuti YeWook dan KyuMin..

_KRUYUUUKKK_

Yunho menatap Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan memegangi perutnya. Dia tahu kalau dongsaengnya ini sedang kambuh lagi 'sakit'nya.

"Lapar? Kau ke tempat Jaejoong saja, biar aku yang mengikuti mereka" Kata Yunho.

"Ngg.. tak apakah, hyung?" Changmin merasa tidak enak pada hyungnya ini. Sudah memaksanya minum obat coba-coba yang dibuatnya dengan Jaejoong, kena marah tetua gara-gara obat yang jatuh ke masa lalu, sekarang meninggalkan Yunho untuk mengerjakan kesalahannya dan Jaejoong?

"Tak apa, kesehatanmu adalah yang utama, Min" Kata Yunho seraya tersenyum bijaksana. Changmin menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak salah kalau hyung mereka ini wakil Departmen Hukum..

"Gomawo, hyung!" Seru Changmin dan memeluk Yunho cepat. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi air dan meneguknya.

Perlahan tubuh Changmin tidak terlihat lagi, bersamaan dengan tekanan angin yang kuat. Yunho langsung berlari lagi untuk mengejar YeWWook dan KyuMin.

. . . . .

"Kami pulang!"

Leeteuk langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia tersenyum lega begitu melihat bahwa mereka berempat selamat, sehat walafiat *lebay deh kau oppa*

"Lama sekali? Sekarang sudah jam 9 loh.." Tanya Leeteuk.

"Mian, tadi kami mampir untuk makan dulu" Jawab Yesung sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dirak sepatu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, langsung cuci muka dan tidur, jangan ngapa-ngapain lagi" Perintah Leeteuk dengan lembut. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan kearah sebuah kamar. Sebelum masuk kedalam kamar itu, dia berbalik sekali lagi.

"Oh ya, tadi Soo Man-sshi bilang kita akan sekolah di Everlasting Senior High. Kalau kelas, lusa kita kan mengetahuinya" Kata Leeteuk. Setelah itu ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menggangguk sesaat lalu langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada didapur, sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunggu mereka diruang tamu.

"Kyu, mana titipanku?" Tanya Yesung setelah melihat Kyuhyun membaca sebuah majalah.

"Hmm? Ini" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik ke Yesung.

"Ng? 'Cara Dapat Pacar Dengan Cepat'? Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Yesung setelah melihat judul buku itu. Apa-apaan sih magnae ini? Nyindir gara-gara dia nggak pernah punya yeojachingu ya?

"Ha? Ooohh.. Biar kau tau cara mencari yeoja dan memperlakukannya seperti apa, hyung" Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir sedikit.

Yesung diam dan mendeathglare Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena efek cairan biru itu, kali ini deathglarenya benar-benar mematikan. Kyuhyun saja sampai menciut dideathglare seperti itu.

"E-E.. bercanda kok hyung.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan terbata, entah kenapa ia merasa suhu ruangannya menurun drastis.

"Hn.." Sahut Yesung dingin sambil membuka segel bukunya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membaca bukunya lagi, meski sekarang suhu ruangannya benar-benar terasa dingin. Brr.. Yesung yang sekarang nggak asik buat dijahilin!

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar dari arah kamar mandi. Sungmin langsung berkata pada mereka berdua, "Kyu, Yesung oppa, sana cuci muka! Kami duluan yaa!"

"Ne" Jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun berbarengan, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

. . . .

Pagi hari sebelum berangkat kesekolah ..

"Henry-ahhh! Dimana jasku?"

"Leeteuk eonnie, itu dasiku!"

"Siwon oppa! Jangan lari-lari! Pakai jasmu dong!"

"Yesung oppa, dasimu miring, sini kubetulkan"

"Gomawo, Wookie-ya"

Para member sekarang sudah bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Semua nampak sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi masing-masing.

Leeteuk memperhatikan satu-satu orang yang berkumpul disitu . "Loh? Kok Kyuhyun sama Sungmin nggak ada?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan, disusul dengan derap langkah kaki seseorang.

Semuanya langsung melihat kearah koridor, mereka melihat Sungmin tengah berlari sambil memegangi roknya.

"M-mianhae lama" Kata Sungmin setelah selesai berlari . Wajahnya sangat merah sekali . Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menaikkan resleting roknya.

"Kau kenapa? Mana Kyu ?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin. Meski sudah berubah menjadi , tidak ada perpindahan kamar. Jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih sekamar.

"Ngg—ah—itu.." Sungmin entah mengapa terlihat sangat gugup sampai-sampai bicaranya terbata-bata.

"Disini, noona" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakang Sungmin.

Sungmin entah mengapa langsung menghindar dari Kyuhyun, padahal biasanya mereka juga berdekatan sambil bercandaan. Muka Sungmin sudah semerah tomat sekarang, ia ngumpet dibelakang punggung Yesung. Ryeowook merasa tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu, kalo hanya ngumpet sih nggak apa-apa, lah ini nyampe megang baju belakang Yesung!

"Loh? Kalian kenapa sih? Yasudahlah, ayo segera berangkat" Sahut Leeteuk sambil berjalan menuju pintu dorm, disusul para member lainnya.

"Yesung oppa, nanti aku duduk disebelahmu ya.." Kata Sungmin. Sekarang ia memegang lengan baju Yesung.

"Memang kau kenapa sih sama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ng.. Nanti kuceritakan.." Jawab Sungmin.

Mereka pun berangkat kesekolah dengan Sungmin tetap menempel pada Yesung. Mobil mereka sangat ribut karena lawakan EunHae, rusuhan Siwon, Henry yang menjejalkan remasan kertas pada mulut Zhoumi karena terlalu berisik, dan berbagai kegiatan aneh lainnya.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sungmin tetap tidak lepas dari Yesung. Sungmin langsung menarik Yesung masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Loh? Sungmin kenapa sih?" Tanya Heechul pada semuanya. Semua orang langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Molla" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil berlalu masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Hh.. sudahlah, kita juga perlu masuk, ayo" Kata Leeteuk sambil menarik Heechul masuk.

. . . . .

Ruangan Kepala Sekolah..

"Selamat datang, kalian murid pindahannya ya? Nama saya Kim Younghwa, kepala sekolah disini, dan ini wakil kepala sekolah, Kim Youngsan" Sambut kepsek sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk 90 derajat, begitu juga dengan wakilnya.

Semua member pun membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Semua bterpana melihat kepsek dan wakil kepsek ini, wajah keduanya masih terlihat seperti remaja berumur 18 tahun.

"Hmm.. Langsung saja, siapa yang bernama Henry Lau, Choi Siwon, dan Kim Kibum?" Tanya kepsek, membuat ketiga orang itu maju.

"Kalian berada dikelas 1-1, sekarang temui wali kelas kalian diruang guru" Kata kepsek lagi. Henry, Siwon, dan Kibum langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Sekarang siapa yang bernama Kim Jongwoon, Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook?" Pertanyaan kepsek membuat Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook maju.

"Ehm.. kalian kelas 1-2. Dan tolong jangan pacaran disekolah" Kata kepsek setelah melihat Sungmin yang masih memegang lengan baju Yesung. Sontak Sungmin langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan wajah memerah, dia langsung menarik Ryeowook dan Yesung keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan para member yang cekikikan.

"Selanjutnya, Hankyung, Kim Heechul dan Shin Donghee, kalian kelas 1-3"

Heechul, Hankyung dan Shindong langsung keluar ruangan.

"Kim Youngwoon, Park Jungsoo dan Cho Kyuhyun, kelas 1-4"

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun keluar.

"Terakhir, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan Zhoumi, anda sekalian kelas 1-5"

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi langsung keluar ruangan, menyisakan sang kepsek Younghwa dan wakil kepsek Youngsan.

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak kalau mereka sebenarnya member Super Junior?" Tanya Youngsan tiba-tiba.

"Katanya sih begitu, tapi aku tidak percaya, meski yang bilang adalah Lee Soo Man sendiri. Sudahlah Youngsan, sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu" Jawab Younghwa sambil menunjuk setumpuk kertas-kertas diatas meja Youngsan.

. . . .

-Skip Time-

Saat istirahat, adalah saat-sat yang ditunggu para siswa dan siswi karena bisa bebas dari guru-guru killer mereka, makan dikantin, makan bekal bersama dikebun belakang sekolah, tidur sampai pelajaran kelima diatap, dan lain-lain.

Tapi, kini istirahat bagi para siswa-siswi Everlasting High sangat berbeda. Sorakan dan teriakan disana-sini, sorot mata para fanboy dan fangirl bertebaran dimana-mana, dan lain-lain. Apa sebab mereka berbuat seperti itu? Tak lain tak bukan adalah karena 15 orang yang baru pindah kesana.

Mari kita intip kelas yang paling heboh diantara mereka, kelas 1-2. Kita mengintip keadaan didepan kelas mereka.

"Uwahh! Itu ya yang namanya Kim Jongwoon?"

"GANTENG BANGET!"

"Panggil saja Yesung!"

"Eh, siapa tuh cewek yang nempel-nempel Yesung oppa?"

"Itu Lee Sungmin.. Mereka cocok ya?"

"Pacarankah?"

"Cocok ya! Sungmin-sshi manis sekali!"

..Dan terus belanjut..

Sementara itu, didalam kelas..

Ryeowook menatap sebal pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak mau lepas dari Yesung. Padahal biasanya Sungmin tidak dekat-dekat amat sama Yesung, tapi sekarang dia malah nempel-nempel kayak perangko, malahan sampai disangka pacaran sama satu sekolahan. Ryeowook merasa hatinya menjadi panas.

Sekarang Sungmin masih memegang lengan baju Yesung sambil duduk dibangku sebelah kanan Yesung, sementara Ryeowook duduk didepannya Sungmin.

"Oppa, eonnie, sadar tidak sih diomongin daritadi?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"M-mianhae oppa, terus menempel padamu.." Sungmin berkata tiba-tiba pada Yesung, seakan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ahaha, tidak apa, asalkan kau bisa tenang dan cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun" Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum bijaksana, membuat para yeoja diluar sana berteriak histeris.

Wajah Sungmin merona merah, ia menggangguk pelan. "Gomawo oppa.. Bisakah kau temani aku nanti sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin ke café ELF yang ada diseberang sekolah ini.." Tanya Sungmin , matanya menatap lurus pada mata Yesung.

"Kau mau bercerita?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ngg.. Iya.." Sungmin mengganguk. Kini ia menunduk lagi, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Baiklah, hanya berdua?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Sungmin menggangguk pelan.

Ryeowook makin kesal dibuatnya. Udah dikacangin, sekarang malah mereka berdua akan ke café hanya berdua. Diulangi dan muungkin perlu digarisbawahi, BERDUA!

'_Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka dekat-dekatan sih?'_ Pikir Ryeowook sambil memandang Yesung dan Sungmin. Dan Ryeowook kaget setengah mati melihat Sungmin sedang memegang tangan Yesung, membuatnya merasakan sakit didadanya.

'_EKH? Kenapa aku… merasa sakit? Apa aku.. cem..buru?'_ Pikir Ryeowook. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas, tetapi hatinya sakit.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Woukehh... Taen ngebacotnya dichappie selanjutnya aja lah! C'mon! Press Next Chapter! XDD<p> 


	5. KyuMin

Pairing dichappie ini KyuMin. Mana nih para KyuMin shipper? Hehe..  
>Oh, dan maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet.. jujur Taen baru pertama kali nulis romance begini.. hehe<br>Slight : GTop! YAOI! BoyxBoy tengah-tengah!

* * *

><p>Kini Yesung dan Sungmin tengah duduk diberanda café ELF, café khusus untuk anak-anak Everlasting High. Mereka duduk sambil menikmati hot chocolate dan dua piring strawberry cake.<p>

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menghindari Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung to the point. Sungmin langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sementara itu, disebuah pohon besar dekat dari tempat Yesung dan Sungmin, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip mereka..

"Sial! Mereka ngomongin apa sih? Nggak kedengaran.. Loh? Kenapa Sungmin eonnie menunduk?" Ya, tak lain tak bukan, orang yang sedang mengintip Yesung dan Sungmin adalah Ryeowook.

Kembali ke Yesung dan Sungmin..

"S-sebenarnya, kejadiannya begini, oppa…" Sungmin memulai, Yesung langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. "Ini pas tadi pagi jam 6.."

**Flashback**

_Sungmin menggeliat dikasurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia bangun karena bunyi alarm yang berasal dari HP pinknya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tidur, padahal bunyi alarmnya sangat amat keras._

_Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat muka lucu Kyuhyun saat tidur. Lalu iapun mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun, karena kalau dibangunkan nanti, bisa dipastikan mereka akan telat._

"_Kyu!" Sungmin menoel-noel pundak Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban._

"_Kyuu!" Sungmin menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun. Tetap tidak ada jawaban._

"_Kyu, bukumu diambil Heechul eonnie buat dibakar" Ancam Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung melek dan bangun._

"_HAH?" Seru Kyuhyun panik. Tapi begitu dia melihat tumpukan buku disudut kamarnya, ia menatap sebal pada Sungmin._

"_Mandi sana!" Seru Sungmin. "Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat" Kata Sungmin sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar hanya mendengus kesal dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi._

_45 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun telah rapi. Ia tengah menunggu Sungmin yang masih berada dikamar mandi dengan membaca buku diatas kasurnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memanggilnya.._

"_Kyu? Bisa kau ambilkan handuk pinkku diatas kasurku?" Tanya Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun langsung mengambilkan handuk Sungmin tanpa banyak bicara, ia memberi handuk pink Sungmin pada tangan Sungmin yang menjulur dari dalam kamar mandi._

_Selang berapa detik kemudian, Sungmin keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Kyuhyun entah mengapa menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat bahu dan kaki jenjang Sungmin yang terekspos._

"_Keluar Kyu, aku mau ganti baju. Tapi tungguin aku ya!" Sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurutinya dengan keluar dan menunggu didepan pintu._

_Sementara Sungmin ganti baju, Kyuhyun menunggu didepan pintu kamar mereka dengan membaca buku. Beberapa menit kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, gelang pemberian neneknya ketinggalan didalam. Tanpa gelang itu Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa fokus. Iapun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kama. Mungkin noona sudah selesai, pikirnya. Dan saat ia masuk kedalam.._

_SUNGMIN TENGAH MENGACINGKAN BRA-NYA DENGAN MENGHADAP PINTU!_

_Sungmin yang saat itu tidak sadar masih terus berusaha mengacingkan branya. Sementara Kyuhyun, mukanya sudah semerah tomat, matanya melotot, kakinya seakan menyatu dengan tanah, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali._

_Saat Sungmin sudah selesai mengacingkan kemejanya dan akan memakai roknya, dia baru menyadari ada Kyuhyun yang tengah melihatnya. Refleks ia langsung saja teriak._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

**Flashback End**

Yesung nampak melongo mendengar cerita Sungmin. Sementara Sungminnya tetap diam dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hmph—H-haha.. hahahahaha!" Tiba-tiba saja Yesung tertawa. Sungmin langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Kok ketawa sih, oppa?" Sungmin langsung cemberut.

"Hmphh—Tidak apa.. Ne, Sungmin? Kalau Kyuhyun minta maaf padamu apakah akan kau maafkan?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba lagi.

"Hah? Ngg.." Sungmin nampak berpikir keras.

"Lebih baik kau maafkan saja. Kasihan dia" Saran Yesung. Ia mulai memakan strawberry cakenya.

"Hah? Memaafkan orang yang—"

"Maafkan saja. Yang penting dia tidak mengambil keperawananmu kan?" Kata-kata Sungmin terpotong oleh perkataan Yesung.

Sungmin diam menatap Yesung. Kata-katanya ada benarnya sih.. Ikuti sajalah saran Yesung, untuk sementara kan dia oppa paling bijaksana didorm.

"Baiklah, kalau dia memnita maaf akan kumaafkan" Kata Sungmin. Yesung langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Begitu lebih baik, kau harus menjadi noona yang baik dan pemaaf" Kata Yesung sambil mengelus tangan Sungmin yang ada diatas meja.

_Deg deg.._

Sungmin merasa deg degan dengan perlakuan Yesung padanya. Tapi ia langsung menepis jauh-jauh perasaan yang ia punya.

"Gomawo sudah mau mendengarkanku, oppa" Kata Sungmin seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Ne" Yesung juga tersenyum manis.

Ryeowook yang mengintip kejadian itu merasa hatinya sakit. Mengapa Yesung tersenyum semanis itu pada Sungmin? Entah mengapa hatinya tidak rela..

. . . . .

Malam harinya didorm..

Suasana diruang tengah sangat amat berisik. Mereka tengah membicarakan PR yang diberikan oleh guru mereka masing-masing..

"Tau cara yang ini nggak?"

"Salah! Siwon oppa! Yang bener tuh.."

"GYAAA! Soal apa ini aku tidak mengertii!"

"Ebuset.. udah soal susah, guru killer pula.."

"Sudah kerjakan saja jangan menggerutu"

Semua tengah berkutat dengan laptop dipaha masing-masing, mengerjakan soal-soal yang barusan diberikan seonsaengnim mereka disekolah. Mereka semua nampak stress dengan soal-soal tersebut, terkecuali Kangin dan Yesung, yang mengerjakan soalnya dengan tampang datar dan nggak komentar apapun.

"Yesung oppa! Kau tahu cara ini?" Tanya Henry pada Yesung, dia menunjukkan laptopnya.

"Hmm? Oh, itu caranya.." Yesung mulai menjelaskan. Siwon dan Kibum juga ikut mendengarkan. Sementara semuanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kagum.

"Yesung hyung kelihatan cling cling ya?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Hankyung yang berada disebelahnya. Hankyung menggangguk.

"Loh? Kyuhyun sama Sungmin mana?" Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba, ia tidak melihat KyuMin bersama dengan mereka saat ini.

"Mungkin si Kyuhyun lagi pedekate sama Sungmin dikamar, hahaha" Tawa Hankyung menggelegar, disusul tawa Siwon dan geplakan Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kerjakan soal ini daripada mengurusi orang lain" Kata Yesung bijak. Semuanya langsung melaksanakan kata-kata hyungnya itu. Like Sungmin said, dialah hyung terbijak didorm saat ini.

. . . .

"Sungmin eonnie?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang tengah bermain handphone diatas kasurnya. Sungmin menoleh kearahnya sebentar sebelum kembali bermain handphone.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin, tangannya masih fokus mengetik dihandphonenya.

"Mm.. tentang yang tadi pagi.." Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah mengatakannya.

Sungmin terdiam sebelun berdiri dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tak apa, lagipula kau pasti ingin mengambil gelang itukan?" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan eonnienya.

"Eonnie!" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

"A-apa?" Sungmin entah mengapa merasa panik, jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar keras, wajahnya memanas.

'_A-aku kenapa? Perasaan ini beda saat dengan Yesung oppa.. Aku.. Aku menyukai pelukan Kyu, aku menyukai pelukannya..'_ Pikir Sungmin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo sudah memaafkanku.." Kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ah, n-ne.." Sungmin merasa tubuhnya kaku. Kyuhyun masih terus memeluk Sungmin sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

. . . .

Esok hari saat ingin berangkat sekolah…

"Noonaa! Hyyuungg! Ayolah jangan lelet!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun membahana didorm itu, dia sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas laptopnya. Sekarang ia tengah menunggu semuanya bersama Sungmin –yang masih agak mengantuk-.

"Ngghh .. kau semangat sekali Kyu.." Henry dan Ryeowook masih mengucek-ngucek mata mereka. Sementara muka Heechul dan Kangin nampak ditekuk.

"Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Minnie noona!" Kata Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalian bisa baikan, sebaiknya sekarang kita berangkat" Kata Yesung sambil menarik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari dorm. Diikuti semuanya naik kedalam mobil yang disediakan untuk mereka.

. . . . .

Saat istirahat..

Kelas 1-2..

Sungmin menghampiri Yesung yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya. Dia duduk agak jauh dari Yesung dan Ryeowook yang duduk bersebelahan. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua dikelas, siswa-siswi yang lain sudah pergi kekantin, dan Ryeowook sedang membagikan makan siang kepada member yang lain.

"Mmm.. Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin begitu sampai disebelah Yesung.

"Hmm?"

"Ehm.. terimakasih atas saranmu saat itu.." Kata Sungmin malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lembut, menutup bukunya dan berdiri menghadap Sungmin.

"Bukankah itu tugasku sebagai oppa tertua kedua?" Kata Yesung lagi.

"Oppa.. Hehehe.. Gomawoo!" Sungmin berkata dan langsung memeluk Yesung tanpa aba-aba. Yesung balas memeluk Sungmin.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama..

"Ryeowook noona.. Temani aku menemui Sungmin noona!" Rengek Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sedang membagikan kotak makanan kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Ha? Pergi saja sendiri, aku belum membagikan ini pada Donghae oppa, Eunhyuk eonnie dan Zhoumi oppa.." Sahut Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan 3 kotak bekal pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau kekelas Donghae, biar aku saja yang memberikannya" Kata Leeteuk lembut sambil mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menggangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya ketemu Sungmin noona juga.." Kyuhyun berkata pelan, tidak ingin Ryeowook mendengarnya.

Saat sampai didepan kelas 1-2, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang ingin membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Biar aku saja!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan hati senang. Ryeowook hanya menyingkir dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu.

_SRETT_

"Sungmin noo—" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong begitu melihat adegan didepannya. Dia langsung membatu.

Ryeowook yang terhalang oleh badan Kyuhyun, mencoba melihat apa yang ada didalam, sampai membuat Kyuhyun membatu seperti itu. "Kenapa sih, Kyu? Biarkan aku meli—"

Ryeowook juga ikut membatu melihat dua orang didepannya sedang berpelukan.

Yesung yang menghadap pintu dan melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, langsung kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia langsung tersenyum kaku pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. sejak kapan kalian disana?" Tanya Sungmin canggung. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan tatapan Ryeowook. Seakan ia ingin memakan Sungmin dan mencabik-cabiknya detik itu juga.

"Kalian.. pacaran?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata kosong. Yesung dan Sungmin langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Enggak lah Kyu.." Sungmin berkata dengan gugup. "Aku habis curhat dengan oppa, lalu aku memeluknya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan ceritaku" Jawab Sungmin jujur. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Curhat apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Dia merasa masih emosi melihat Sungmin dan Yesung berpelukan tadi.

"Ah—Ngg—itu.." Sungmin langsung salting. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia curhat tentangnya ke Yesung?

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit emosi.

"Ah— ngg.. K-kami ada urusan!" Sungmin langsung menyeret Yesung pergi melalui pintu kanan. (Biasanya kelas di Korea ada 2 pintu kan? Bayangin aja kayak kelas yang ada di Persona 4.. *plakk*)

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Sedangkan Ryeowook melenggang pergi dengan jalan sempoyongan, ia berjalan kearah kelas Heechul.

. . . . .

"Hosh.. hosh.." Sungmin mencoba menarik napas. Yesung tetap berdiri dengan kokoh dibelakang Sungmin. Dia tidak terlihat capai seperti Sungmin.

"Sungmin.. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bisa salah paham jika seperti ini" Kata Yesung dibelakang Sungmin. Tangannya memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Enghh.. T-tapikan aku tidak akan bisa bilang kalau aku curhat tentang dia padamu, oppa?" Sungmin berkata pelan.

Yesung menatap Sungmin sebentar. "He.. kau takut dia tahu? Apa.. kau suka padanya?" Usil Yesung pada Sungmin. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin.

"A-apaan sih oppa! N-nggak kok! Ngg.." Sungmin menunduk dan memegang jari tangan Yesung yang ada di pipinya. "O-Oppa.. aku mau t-tanya sesuatu.." Mulai Sungmin, masih memegang tangan Yesung.

"Apa?"

"Aku.. selalu deg-degan bila berada didekat Kyuhyun.. Kemarin dia sempat memelukku, dan aku merasa sangat berdebar-debar.. Apa aku..?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Yesung. Ia tidak sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Haha.. Sungmin, itu namanya suka. Kau suka sentuhannya padamu" Kata Yesung bijak. Tangannya mengelus-elus tangan Sungmin yang memegang jemari tangannya.

"B-bukan.. cinta?" Tanya Sungmin yang langsung membuat Yesung tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha.. bukan, Sungmin-ah.. Ah, kita membolos saja ya? Aku akan memberitahumu tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun" Kata Yesung yang lalu mencium dahi Sungmin sejenak, membuatnya memerah dan menariknya keluar lewat gerbang belakang.

Sialnya, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kejadian mereka dipotret oleh seorang dari fanclub yang mengira mereka pacaran. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, orang itu adalah ketua anggota mading sekolah.

. . . . .

_BRAKK_

Seluruh anak kelas 1-2 kaget dengan gebrakan keras pintu. Semua langsung melihat kearah pintu, dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki bernama Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin noona, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melempar sebuah foto ke meja Sungmin.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sedang bercanda ria langsung berhenti ngobrol dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan meja Sungmin dengan muka memerah. Mungkin karena menahan amarah.

"Ada ap—INI?" Sungmin kaget begitu melihat foto-foto didepannya. Bagaimana mungkin fotonya dengan Yesung yang waktu itu mencium dahinya ada ditangan Kyuhyun?

"Kau bohong kan, noona? Kalian pacaran kan?" Sahut Kyuhyun geram.

"T-tidak, kami tidak—"

"Kalau kami pacaran emang kenapa, Kyu?" Potong Yesung. Ryeowook langsung menoleh kaget kearah Yesung, sinar matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"AP-?" Kyuhyun merasa emosinya terbakar. Ia langsung menerjang Yesung dan memukulnya tepat dipipi.

_BRAK_

"KYAA! YESUNG OPPA!" Ryeowook langsung berteriak kaget dan menghampiri Yesung yang menabrak dua buah meja sampai patah.

"Ughh.." Yesung memegang pipinya yang memar karena pukulan Kyuhyun. Kakinya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus puas dan langsung keluar kelas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Sementara Ryeowook memapah Yesung menuju UKS, Sungmin terlihat syok dengan aksi Kyuhyun yang memukul Yesung tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai memukul Yesung seperti itu.

. . . . .

"KYUHYUN! AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR KAU MEMUKUL YESUNG HYUNG SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU!" Suara Kangin men gelegar sampai terdengar keluar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunduk, meskipun sangat terlihat sekali dia tidak menyesal telah memukul hyung tertua kedua itu. Leeteuk sudah nampak berkaca-kaca, dia dirangkul Heechul yang menatap Kyuhyun garang.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul penuh penekanan, matanya menatap Kyuhyun ganas, seakan siap menerkamnya.

"Apa hakmu untuk mengetahuinya, noona?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sinis membuat darah Heechul sampai di ubun-ubun.

"KAU-!" Tangan Heechul ditangkap Hankyung sebelum sampai mengenai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Heechul, tahan amarahmu.." Kata Hankyung. Dia langsung memeluk Heechul untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Tapi dia—" Heechul akhirnya bisa mengontrol emosinya, meskipun dia masih menatap garang pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kaki dan tangannya yang sebelah kiri patah. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membuatnya seperti itu hah? Untung saja dia tidak lumpuh" Kata Leeteuk yang mulai tenang, meski matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"..Aku.." Kyuhyun bergumam, otaknya langsung memutar alasan yang kira-kira tepat untuk kejadian kali ini. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul apa alasannya memukul Yesung sampai seperti itu, tapi ayolah, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti?

"Apa?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun diam dan menunduk.

"Aku.. waktu itu aku lagi emosi karena yeojachinguku direbut oleh seorang pria yang mirip Yesung hyung.." Jawab Kyuhyun sesuai dengan instruksi yang tertulis diotaknya.

"KAU MEMUKULNYA HANY—"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa memakluminya. Asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi Kyu" Bentakan Heechul terpotong oleh suara malaikat Leeteuk. Heechulpun hanya bisa diam.

"Terimakasih noona.." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia langsung pergi dari kamar Leeteuk, meninggalkan Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul dan Hankyung.

Sementara itu, kamar YeWook..

"Kau tak apa kan, oppa?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia hanya berdua dengan Yesung, karena Ryeowook pergi untuk membeli bahan makan malam mereka.

"Hmm.. aku tak apa kok, Min" Jawab Yesung sekenanya. Tangan dan kakinya diperban.

"Maafkan Kyu ya, oppa.." Kata Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Hahaha.. Hey Min, biar kuberitahu sesuatu.." Kata Yesung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Apa?"

"Kyuhyun memukulku atas dasar cemburu"

"HAH?" Sungmin kaget dengan pernyataan Yesung. Jadi, Kyuhyun memukul Yesung atas dasar cemburu? Tapi.. cemburu sama siapa?

"Kau lemot sekali, Min. Sini kuceritakan ulang" Ucap Yesung seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikiran Sungmin.

**Flashback**

"_Kau bohong kan, noona? Kalian pacaran kan?" Sahut Kyuhyun geram._

"_T-tidak, kami tidak—"_

"_Kalau kami pacaran emang kenapa, Kyu?" Potong Yesung._

"_AP-?" _

_BRAK_

**Flashback end**

"J-jadi kau menanyakan itu karena..?" Sungmin akhirnya sadar maksud Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Heyo, Min. Jangan biarkan usahaku sia-sia. Kyu menyukaimu juga" Kata Yesung sambil membuka bukunya dengan jemarinya.

"Oppa.. Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo.." Sungmin meneteskan airmata bahagia. Yesung tetap stay cool dengan membaca buku. Setelah itu Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar YeWook dan berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Haha.. Harus berhasil Min, aku harus terima kata 'pacaran'.." Gumam Yesung pelan.

_KRIET_

"Oppa? Aku membuatkanmu bubur" Ryeowook masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur. "Sungmin eonnie sudah keluar ya?"

"Hem.. dia mau menyelesaikan sebuah.. urusan" Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Ryeowook hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

"Haha.. Heyo, kau harus menyuapiku, Wookie-ya! Aku tidak bisa memakan bubur itu dengan satu tangan!" Yesung tersenyum jahil sambil menepuk-nepuk kasurnya. Muka Ryeowook langsung memerah karenanya, tapi akhirnya ia duduk dan mulai menyuapi Yesung.

. . . . .

"Kyu?" Sungmin menyelipkan (?) kepalanya kedalam kamar yang ia share dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuu?" Sungmin menyalakan saklar lampu dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana-mana.

"Kyuhyun? Kamu dimana?" Sungmin mengecek kamar mandi.

Nihil.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Ini sudah jam setengah duabelas, bukan jam yang tepat untuk keluar rumah..

"K-Kyu?" Sungmin mulai ketakutan. Ia langsung berlari keluar dan pergi kekamar Leeteuk.

. . . . .

"Gomawo.." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya pada seorang namja didepannya. Tangannya memegang sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang terlihat menggembung.

"Haha.. tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah.. Lagipula boneka itu sudah lama ingin kujual.." Kata namja didepannya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Semoga kau bisa cepat kembali normal ya.."

"Hem! Jeongmal gomawo atas ucapan dan bonekanya, Jiyong-ah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berlari dari depan gedung YG. Jiyong hanya tersenyum khas dan memperhatikan kantung plastik yang dipegang Kyuhyun sampai hilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu masuk kedalam gedung YG.

Boneka Jiyong yang sudah lama ingin dijual.. benarkah? Sedikit melenceng dari cerita memang, tapi bagaimana kalau kita intip sedikit kejadian setelah Jiyong memberikan boneka itu?

Seunghyun terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia memasuki kamar Daesung-Seungri, Taeyang, dan terakhir kamar Jiyong. Ketiga dongsaengnya ia suruh mengungsi kedapur, ia tidak ingin diganggu dalam ekspedisi mencari bonekanya.

"Kemana ya? Itukan hadiah untuk noona.." Seunghyun bergumam.

"Mencari apa, hyung?" Tanya Jiyong dari belakangnya tiba-tiba. Seunghyun agak meloncat kaget mendengar suara Jiyong.

"Uff.. Kau membuatku kaget. Apa kau melihat boneka kelinci pinkku?Itu hadiah untuk noonaku" Tanya Seunghyun. Jiyong terdiam, tidak mungkinkan dia bilang bahwa ia memberinya kepada Kyuhyun karena ia kira boneka itu bukan milik salah seorang member Big Bang? Entah apa hukuman Seunghyun padanya jika ia tahu..

"Ji? Kau melihatnya tidak?" Tanya Seunghyun lagi. Jiyong langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"T-tidak, hyung. A-aku ingin tidur, sudah dulu ya.." Jiyong membalas gugup dan berjalan menjauh, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Ji.." Sahut Seunghyun dengan nada berbahaya sambil mendorong Jiyong ke tembok terdekat.

Dada Jiyong sudah bergemuruh hebat, wajahnya memanas, seakan semua darahnya berkumpul dikedua pipinya. "K-Kau mau apa, hyung?" Tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

"Hmm.. mau apa ya?" Kedua tangan Seunghyun terangkat dan menempel ditembok, seakan mengurung Jiyong. "Menurutmu.. aku mau apa, Jiyongie?" Seunghyun memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Jiyong.

Jiyong menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak menyangka wajah Seunghyun sangat tampan bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. "J-jangan macam-macam, hyung.."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan 'macam-macam' padamu, Jiyongie.." Seunghyun nyengir setan. "Aku hanya akan 'mencuri' sesuatu darimu"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Seunghyun menghilangkan jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka. Bibirnya menempel dengan lembut pada bibir Jiyong.

Jiyong hanya diam terpaku, matanya melebar, jantungnya tambah berdebar. Tapi akhirnya ia menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari Seunghyun. Tangannya ia angkat untuk memegang kaos yang dipakai Seunghyun.

Mereka berdua telah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada tiga pasang mata yang tengah mengintip mereka dari arah dapur sambil memegang handycam dan dua diantaranya memasang cengiran setan.

Kembali ke Kyuhyun..

'_Hufhh.. untung Jiyong bisa mengerti.. Haa, bagaimana ya reaksi Sungmin noona dengan boneka kelinci pink ini? Hehehe..'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kalau saja disana banyak orang, pasti ia akan langsung dikira orang gila.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dormnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa hari sudah larut malam dan jarak dormnya dengan gedung YG sangat jauh. Ia ingin membuat surprise dengan membangunkan Sungmin.

Setelah berjalan lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai didepan dorm. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dorm dari sakunya dan membuka pintu dorm, berjalan sampai ia mendengar suara isakan seseorang dari ruang tengah..

"Ak—hiks.. aku.."

"Sudahlah, Sungmin-ah.. dia pasti kembali.."

"T-tapi, bila t-terjadi apa-apa dengannya bagaimana, eonnie?"

"Dia sudah besar, Sungmin-ah.. Dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri"

"T-Tapi.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin dan suara Leeteuk yang berusaha menenangkannya. Ia mencoba mengintip dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah menangis dipelukan Leeteuk. Hatinya pilu melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tengah menangis karenanya..

"Sungmin noona…"

Sungmin dan Leeteuk menoleh kearah suara. Begitu melihat sang pemilik suara, tangis Sungmin langsung pecah lagi, ia berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang, sehingga badan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terjatuh kelantai.

"KYUUUU!" Sungmin berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat, sampai Kyuhyun susah bernafas.

"Ughh—S-sungmin.. noo—noona…" Kyuhyun berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Kyuuu~!" Sungmin agak melonggarkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun lalu mendorong tubuhnya sehingga duduk masih dengan posisi Sungmin memeluknya.

"Sungmin noona.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada pelan, ia melihat Leeteuk yang masih terduduk disofa dengan pandangan noona-aku-butuh-waktu-berdua.

Leeteuk yang mengerti dengan arti pandangan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi, tangisnya mulai mereda sekarang.

"K-Kenapa kau pergi keluar.. Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. "Aku sangat khawatir.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink.

"Noona" Kyuhyun memasang tampang serius. Sungmin menelan ludahnya, jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun hanya beberapa centi saja. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan wangi napas Kyuhyun.

"Noona, jeongmal.." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya dan menempelkan kepala boneka kelinci itu kebibir Sungmin. Sungmin merasa jantungnya tambah berdebar keras.

"Saranghaeyo"

Detik itu juga Sungmin merasa badannya lemas. Dadanya bergemuruh. Tak terasa airmatanya kembali terjatuh.

"Kyu.. N-ne.. nado Kyu, nado saranghae.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan boneka pink itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mencium dahi Sungmin lembut.

_CTARRR_

"YAAAYY!" Seruan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya butiran-butiran kertas keatas kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang-? AH!" Sungmin kaget melihat semua eonnie dan oppanya sudah berkumpul dan menebarkan potongan kertas berwarna warni padanya dan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ya yang baru jadiaann! Ingat pajak jadiannya!" Seru Donghae semangat. Sementara yang lainnya mengiyakan perkataan Donghar tak kalah semangat pula.

Muka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika memerah. Mereka terus disoraki sampai-sampai tidak bisa ngomong. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan sayang.

Sementara semua sibuk menyoraki KyuMin, siapa sangka bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang mengintip mereka?

"Su.. ini berbahaya, mereka tidak boleh sampai saling jatuh cinta.."

"Benar apa katamu, Chun.. Jika apa yang dikatakan Jae hyung benar.."

Hening sebentar..

"Maka mereka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula.."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yapp! Chappie 4 dan 5 udah Taen publish bersamaan seperti janji Taen kemarin, :3<br>Oh ya, tolong kasih kritik dan saran, soalnya Taen baru pertama bikin romance, jadi mungkin pada nggak dapet feelnya atau mungkin malah nggak nyambung..  
>Yang nggak nyambung mungkin GTop yang tengah-tengah itu ya? Mianhae ya, soalnya Taen lagi kesemsem sama GD and TOP! Hehehe.. Mungkin ada yang mau bikin fic GTop? Nyarinya susah banget, huhuhu X'O<p>

Balesan ripiu chapter 3 :

reyer : Nih udah lanjut! Keep ripiu yaa :D

LittleLiappe : Wah, hati-hati loh, ntar jadi HeeMax shipper lagi! *oalah  
>Hmm.. Taennya mau aja! Hahaha~ *plak* Keep ripiu ya!<p>

Sapphire Pearls : AA! Mianhae nggak kilat, soalnya persediaan kilat (?) Taen habis! Tapi ini udah apdet, keep ripiu ya!

Nikwon : Udah lanjut nih! Keep ripiu yaa~

Park Shim Lee : Salam kenal jugaa :) Hmm.. cara daptar jadi author? Ada dipojok kanan atas, tulisannya Sign In! Nanti tinggal masukkin email ama password. Trus besoknya cek inbox email kamu, nanti ada pesan dari . Ikutin deh instruksi selanjutnya *ceileh* Yaa, Keep ripiu ya!

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Hehehe.. Iyatuh, si Kangin kan harus diet dulu, wakaka *plakk  
>kalau Yesung, author kesian aja ngeliat dia dibilang babbo terus.. makanya author jadiin bijak, hhe.. Keep ripiu ya! :D<p>

filippai : Hahaha, adegan itu tiba-tiba berputar di otak Taen, haha *plakplakplak* Okehh ini udah apdet meski nggak kilat! Keep ripiu yaa!

Sam Ran Rin : Wkwkwk, itu udah Taen selipin GTop tengah-tengah! Nggak, mereka nggak ngulang masa-mas itu, wkwkw *Plak  
>Okee, Keep ripiu ya!<p>

Renata : Yap, jadi anak SMA! Gomawo penjelasannya! Keep ripiu yaa

Zhie Hikaru-chan : WAH! Untung Zhie ngingetin! *peluk-peluk Zhie sok kenal  
>Kalau YunJaqe itu bakal BL kayaknya, hehehe.. iya nih, mau daptar jadi HeeMax shipper juga? *plak<br>Okee, keep ripiu ya!

Arisa Adachi : Wehehe, itu ada selipan GTop tengah-tengah, meski nggak nyambung sama cerita, haha -w-v  
>Adegan YeWook itu terlintas begitu saja di otak Taen.. -o- Ini udah ada romance, YunJaenya lagi marahan tuh! Changmin udah ada dichappie 4 tadi, hehe.. Makasih uda fave! Keep ripiu yaa eonnie! :D<p>

Bluedevil9293 : Wahh.. panjang banget eonn! hehe..  
>Taen jadi bingung mau bales apa? Hehe, tapi tak apa, eonn. Oke ini uda apdet meski nggak kilat! Keep ripiu yaa!<p>

Yugana Ran : Waa, tak apa! Hehe, mungkin karena Taen baru pertama kali ngepublish cerita.. Okelah, keep ripiu nya~!

ssiidictator : Haha, thankyou! Iya SiBum paling waras. Kalau Heechul sih malah seneng kali jadi yeoja? *dihajar HeeHee*Keep ripiu yaa!

Uyung-chan : Hehe.. baru KyuMin nih! Heebum memang lucu, sayangnya dia narsis -o-.. Keep ripiu ya chingu!

Yukinata Evelyn : Okelah! Keep ripiu yaa!

JOMINYOUNG : Makasiihh! Ohh! Mau daftar jadi HeeMax shipper juga? *plakplakplak  
>Keep ripiu yaa!<p>

Han Haneul : Haha, iya tuh, dichappie 4 uda belajar manggil oppa! Hahaha.. Keep ripiu ya chingu!


	6. YeWook

Yeaahh baru update sekarang! -_- Maaf ya bagi yang udah nungguin *emang ada?* daaann, inidia, mian kalo jelek! D:  
>Terus, mian kalo gaya penulisannya berubah, kalo berubah kasih tau ya jadi jelek ato jadi bagus -_-<p>

**Disclaimer: All member of Super Junior and TVXQ belong to GOD! I only own the storeyy!**  
><strong>Warning: Genderswitch, Highschool!fic<br>Pairing in this Chapter: YeWook, slight!YeHyuk, slight!YooSu **

**Lastly...  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan hari setelah pasangan KyuMin jadian, mereka sedang mentraktir member SuJu dalam rangka pajak jadian. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah toko kue terkenal dekat sekolah mereka..<p>

"Ya, Heechul noona! Jangan mengambil kue itu banyak-banyak! Nanti kantongku bolong!" Seru Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul mengambil 3 buah kue yang seharga 900 won. (Author: Termasuk mahal ga yah? Lah, anggep aja segitu udah mahal, soalnya author kaga ngerti !)

"Sudahlah, Kyu.. Biarkan saja dia, nanti kalau jadi gendut baru dia tahu rasa," Sahut Sungmin sarkastis, membuatnya dideathglare Heechul.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri pada tubuhku kan? Ckckck, aku mengerti kok, Sungmin-ah," Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin dengan tampang sok tahu.

"ENAK SAJA!" Sungmin langsung menepis tangan Heechul dari bahunya. Heechul hanya tertawa dengan nada khasnya. Nada sombong *dihajar Petals*.

Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk mengambil kue-kue yang mereka inginkan. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kali ini, karena Shindong tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Ryeowook noona dan Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tidak melihat adanya Yesung maupun Ryeowook ditoko itu.

"Ah, barangkali Ryeowook sedang mengurusi Yesung oppa didorm. Yesung kan sedang patah tulang kaki dan tangan," Jawab Eunhyuk acuh, ia terus memelototi kue didepannya. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh arti.

"Kau tahu tidak, yang membantuku mengetahui perasaanku kan Yesung oppa, Kyu. Coba kalau dia tidak membantuku, pasti aku akan bingung mau menjawab apa padamu," Bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kaget pada Sungmin. Wah, sepertinya ia harus minta maaf pada Yesung nih..

"B-benarkah, Minnie noona?" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya Kyu. Makanya nanti minta maaf! Aku mau membelikan kue buat Ryeowook-ah dulu yaa~" Kata Sungmin sebelum pergi ketempat shortcake berada, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Hey, lebih baik kalian cepat memilih! Kita belum makan siang tahu…" Sahut Siwon yang telah selesai memilih kue-kuenya.

"Kita makan direstoran saja..." Jawab Kibum. Matanya masih tetap menelusuri berbagai macam cake disana.

~CTN~

**Sementara itu, didorm Super Junior…**

"Hoaahhmm…" Yesung sesekali menguap. Ia sudah bosan menunggu Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memasakkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Sekarang ia sedang memainkan piringnya dimeja makan.

"Sudah lapar ya, oppa?" Ryeowook datang dari arah dapur dan terlihat membawa sebuah panci besar yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia menaruh panci itu diatas meja dan mengambil piring Yesung untuk mengisinya dengan nasi.

"Kau masak… Kare?" Tanya Yesung setelah melihat isi panci itu.

"Yah.. begitulah.. Masih banyak kok didapur, aku membuat sekalian untuk makan malam nanti…  
>" Jawab Ryeowook sambil menuangkan karinya keatas nasi yang berada diatas piring Yesung.<p>

"Hoh.. Yah, baguslah.. sekali-kali membuat masakan Jepang tidak buruk juga.." Yesung tersenyum senang. Sepertinya ia mulai agak bosan dengan makanan Korea?

"Hahaha.. Mau kusuapi?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Yah, sepertinya ia sudah biasa menyuapi Yesung semenjak kemarin.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin memegang garpu kan?" Yesung tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, baiklah oppa! Aaa~" Ryeowook berkata sambil memegang sendok yang berisi nasi kare itu. Yesung dengan sigap langsung melahap sendok itu.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Yesung, Ryeowook langsung memakan nasi Kare buatannya. Ryeowook kan juga lapar, ia belum sarapan malah. Sementara Ryeowook makan, Yesung malah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Hey, kalau makan pelan-pelan dong, lihat tuh sampai belepotan begitu…" Yesung tertawa pelan. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengelap nasi yang menempel pada sisi bibir Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap jemari Yesung yang berada dibibirnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Entah kesambet apa, Ryeowook tanpa sadar memegang tangan Yesung yang berada dibibirnya dan menatap Yesung tepat dimatanya. Yesung sendiripun kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Ryeowook. Biasanya kan dia pendiam dan jarang agresif.

"Yesung.. oppa.." Ryeowook berkata pelan, matanya masih menatap Yesung meskipun kedua pipinya sudah merona hebat.

Dan begitupula dengan Yesung, nampaknya otaknya sudah sedikit error akibat obat aneh bin ajaib itu. Makanya sekarang ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yesung, sampai berani melakukan hal itu. Ryeowookpun langsung menutup matanya dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yesung.

"Ryeowook.." Yesung berkata pelan sambil tetap memajukan wajahnya. Kini tangannya balik menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Mata Yesung menutup seiringan dengan bibirnya yang telah menempel sempurna pada bibir Ryeowook. Keduanya nampak sangat menikmati ciuman itu, sampai sebuah suara memaksa mereka untuk memisahkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Kami pulang! Wah, rasanya senang sekali deh.." Sahut Siwon membuka pintu dorm diikuti dengan para member lainnya. Semuanya nampak senang kecuali sepasang kekasih yang mukanya nampak ditekuk dan berjalan dengan lunglai dibelakang.

"Ryeowook-ah, ini aku bawakan shortcake untukmu dan Yesung oppa.. Hey, kenapa muka kalian merah seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin begitu sampai diruang makan dan mendapati dua orang itu membuang muka satu sama lain dan dua-duanya bermuka merah merona.

"Err.. tidak apa kok, eonn.." Jawab Ryeowook. Ia berdiri untuk membereskan piring bekas Yesung dan dirinya.

"Hmm.. Oh ya, ini shortcake untuk kalian, dimakan yaa~" Kata Sungmin sambil menaruh sebuah kantung plastik diatas meja dan langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Yesung-pun masih terdiam diatas tempat duduknya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakanRyeowook yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring.

**Yesung POV**

Aish.. apasih yang kupikirkan, mencium Ryeowook seperti itu? Yesung pabboya.. Kupegang lagi bibirku, rasa manis bibir Ryeowook masih terasa disini..

Aku menatap kantung plastik yang tadi ditaruh Sungmin diatas meja. Shortcake ya? Apa Ryeowook masih mau menyuapiku setelah adegan tadi? Sepertinya tidak deh..

"Hyung.."

Aku menoleh kesamping dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Akupun bertanya padanya, "Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Ngg.. aku.. ingin.."

"Ya?"

"Ehmm.. M-mianhaeyo, hyung!" Kyuhyun berkata agak keras sambil menatapku. Aku merasa Ryeowook memperhatikan kami dari arah dapur.

"Buat apa, Kyu? Aku tak merasa kau telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Mian.. Mianhaeyo, karena telah membuatmu patah tulang..." Sahutnya agak pelan. Akupun hanya tertawa keras mendengar permintaan maafnya.

"Ya, hyung! Aku tidak bercanda tahu!" Sungutnya kesal. Akupun mencoba berhenti tertawa. Aduh, bocah ini lucu sekali ya..

"Yahh.. harusnya kan aku yang minta maaf, Kyu.. aku yang memancing emosimu untuk memukulku.." Jawabku. Memang benar kok, aku duluan yang cari gara-gara dengannya. Meskipun perjuanganku tidak sia-sia sih.. huahahahahah-ohookk!

"Tidak, hyung! Yang salah itu aku!" Kyuhyun tetap ngotot bahwa dirinyalah yang salah.. Yah, sudahlah, daripada nanti dia marah padaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku maafkan kok.." Jawabku akhirnya. Bisa kulihat seulas senyum puas terlukis diwajahnya.

"Gomawo, hyung!" Sahut Kyuhyun padaku dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memelukku. Akupun hanya tertawa pelan dan balas memeluknya.

**Yesung POV End**

Ryeowook menatap YeKyu yang tengah berpelukan dari pintu dapur. Dia tersenyum senang. Nampaknya innocent eternal magnae kita ini sudah berani menguping pembicaraan orang lain, ckckck..

Kini ia bersender pada tembok dapur dan memegang bibirnya sendiri. Matanya menatap langit-langit dapur dengan sorot mata senang. Tanpa sadar, iapun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, serta sedikit efek rona merah dipipi.

"Mukamu seperti minta diraep, Wook,"

Ryeowook langsung kaget dan menatap asal suara, Heechul. Ia mendesah pelan karena ia pikir yang mengagetkannya tadi adalah Eunhyuk. Kalau Eunhyuk yang melihatnya, entah apa yang akan monyet kuning itu *dihajar Jewels* beberkan member lain.

"Kau mengagetkanku eon," Ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit nada kesal. Heechul terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau memegang bibirmu seperti itu? Jangan-jangan tadi kau dan Yes—"

"ANIYO! ANI!" Teriak Ryeowook panik dan langsung kabur melewati YeKyu dan membanting pintu kamarnya dan Yesung. YeKyu hanya menukar pandangan bingung sebelum kembali memperhatikan pintu kamar. Heechul menatap pintu YeWook dengan senyum misterius.

"Ternyata oh ternyata…"

~CTN~

"Chul, kau gila!"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja instruksiku!"

"Tapi, kalau gagal hubungan mereka bisa—"

"Jangan berlebihan ah! Pasti berhasil, kujamin seratus persen!"

"Chul, kalau sampai ini gagal, aku akan membocorkan semua perasaanmu ke H—"

"PSST!"

~CTN~

Malam hari telah tiba, tidak seperti biasa, malam ini memiliki aura-aura aneh. Aura yang hanya menyelimuti dorm SuJu.

Yesung menatap rembulan yang kini bersinar terang dari arah jendelanya. Ryeowook sudah tertidur dengan tenang ditempat tidurnya. Yesung menghela nafas mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

'_OMG, apa yang telah obat menjijikan itu lakukan terhadap sel-sel otakku sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?'_ Batin Yesung penuh penyesalan. Meski rasa bibir Ryeowook masih menempel dibibirnya. Ia menatap Ryeowook sebentar dengan pandangan penuh sayang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur," Yesung berbalik dari jendela menuju kasurnya. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"HAH!" Yesung langsung terkaget melihat ada sepasang mata yang langsung hilang saat ia melihatnya. Tangannya memegang tembok dengan agak gemetar.

'_Siapa yang mengintip tadi?'_

~CTN~

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Yesung oppa menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang… Ehm, pandangan sayang?"

"Hmm… Kau tahu tugasmu kan?"

"Iya, eon! Aku siap menjadi mak comblang YeWook couple!"

"Ingat, kau harus berakting SEMPURNA!"

"Tunggu, kenapa tidak Kibummie saja yang berakting?"

"Hyuk, terlalu aneh kan kalau Kibummie tiba-tiba dekat dengan Yesung?"

"Yah, masuk logika sih…"

"Pokoknya, ingat tugasmu Hyuk!"

"OKAY!"

~CTN~

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Hoahm…" Yesung bangun dan mengecek jam digital yang ada dimeja kecil disebelahnya. Masih pukul 06.15 AM. Kasur disebelahnya kosong, menandakan pemiliknya sudah tidak ada. Ryeowook memang punya kebiasaan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak.

"Ugh, tumben aku bangun pagi-pagi?" Yesung berbisik sendiri. Ia lalu bangkit dan menyeret tubuhnya kekamar mandi dengan jalan terseok-seok, karena masih mengantuk berat.

**Sementara itu, didapur…**

"Lalala~" Ryeowook bersenandung sambil mengiris-iris sayuran, sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Ia tidak menyadari dua orang yang lewat dibelakangnya, menuju kamar yang ia bagi dengan Yesung.

"Psst, cepat Hyuk!" Bisik Heechul tidak sabaran. Eunhyuk dibelakang memukul eonnie-nya pelan.

"Sabar eon! Aku masih mengantuk tahu!" Bisik Eunhyuk dengan nada sewot.

Mereka berdua masuk kekamar YeWook couple, dan berjalan kearah lemari Yesung. Heechul membuka dengan pelan dan mulai mencari-cari jaket kesayangan Yesung.

"Ah… Ketemu," Heechul menyeringai setan. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk yang sudah memegang sebuah gelang berukiran 'H' lalu menaruhnya dikantung jaket hitam itu. Menurut perkiraan Heechul, Yesung akan memaka jaket itu karena cuaca hari ini dingin.

"Ck, aku bingung darimana kau mendapatkan gelang ini… Jangan bilang kau mencurinya?" Tuduh Eunhyuk sambil memegang sebuah gelang lagi, yang ini mempunyai ukiran huruf 'J'.

"Enak saja kau! Inilah bagusnya mempunyai wajah awet muda dan cantik, aku mendapatkannya setelah 'merayu' pemilik toko emas!" Heechul terkekeh pelan. Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kasian pemilik toko itu…" Eunhyuk bergumam. Karena merayu dalam kamus seorang Kim Heechul sama artinya dengan mengancam.

Lalu mereka berdua mulai mengendap-ngendap pergi. Mereka hampir ketahuan Yesung yang baru saja selesai mandi, namun dapat mengelak.

"Heechul noona ama Hyuk kenapa ya?" Yesung berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Ups, aku lupa kalau hari ini cuacanya buruk!" Yesung berkata sebelum mencari-cari jaket kesayangannya.

Setelah memakainya, Yesung segera beranjak keluar kamar. Namun, saat memegang kenop pintu…

_KRIET_

_PLUK_

"Eh?" Yesung kaget begitu mendengar benda jatuh. Ia melihat kebawah, ada sebuah gelang perak dan ada sebuah kertas yang diikat digelang itu.

"Apaan nih? Ehm… 'Pakai saja dan kalau ditanya jawab saja dikasih seseorang!'?" Yesung membaca apa yang tertulis dikertas itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ada tulisan… 'H' disini… Mungkin Heechul noona? Yah, mungkin saja," Yesung mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sebelum memakai gelang itu. Ia tidak mau kena semprot Heechul nantinya.

Setelah memakai gelang itu, ia segera berkumpul diruang makan. Tentu saja, member yang lain sudah menunggunya datang. Nampaknya Yesung adalah member terakhir yang datang…

"HYUNG! Kau lama sekali!" Siwon berteriak dan langsung disikut Kibum. Makin hari Siwon makin mirip Kyuhyun, dangerous evil!

"Psst! Jaga sikap Siwon hyung!" Kibum berbisik dengan nada sebal.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk ditempat biasanya, ditengah-tengah Ryeowook dan Shindong. Namun, kali ini yang ada disebelahnya bukanlah Shindong, karena Shindong bertukar tempat dengan seseorang disamping Ryeowook. Eunhyuk.

"Loh, kok kau disini, Hyuk?" Tanya Yesung setelah duduk ditempatnya. Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang memelas.

"Ehh, boleh kok, boleh!" Yesung berkata dengan sedikit gagap. Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat. Donghae, yang kini duduk disebelah Shindong menatap YeHyuk dengan tatapan kesal setengah mati.

'Kenapa pula aku merasa kesal?' Batin Donghae, setengah bingung setengah kesal. 'Ah, kok aku malah menggalau sih?'

"Oppa, aaa~" Eunhyuk berkata sambil memegang sendok berisi bubur, berniat menyuapi Yesung.

"Oh, aaa~" Yesung dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur yang disuapi Eunhyuk, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sendok yang sedang dimulutnya itu bekas Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook hampir mematahkan garpunya. Donghae menusuk makanannya, berharap yang ia tusuk adalah Yesung. Heechul menyeringai senang melihat reaksi HaeWook.

"Tumben mau menyuapiku, Hyuk?" Tanya Yesung bingung setelah menelan buburnya.

"Yah, sekali-kali lah oppa," Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat sendoknya lagi, berniat menyuapi Yesung, namun Yesung menahannya.

"Eits, kalau kau terus menyuapiku kau makannya kapan? Kita saling menyuapi sajalah," Ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat sendoknya dan langsung menyuapi Eunhyuk. Tentu saja Eunhyuk langsung memakannya.

Ryeowook langsung mengikuti Donghae, menusuk makanannya namun berharap yang ia tusuk adalah Eunhyuk. Sementara Donghae memelototi YeHyuk sambil mulai menonjok-nonjok Shindong yang sepertinya menganggap pukulan Donghae hanyalah gigitan semut belaka.

'_Yes, step one successful!'_ Heechul membatin sambil menyeringai. Hankyung yang berada disebelahnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

~OoO~

At Everlasting Senior High, halaman depan sekolah…

Saat member SuJu tiba dengan van mereka, KangYeKyu langsung melesat kabur ke perpustakaan. Donghae langsun menuju kekelasnya dengan tampang masam. SiZhou seperti biasa ke taman belakang untuk bermain dengan semut yang mereka pelihara diam-diam. Hankyung dan Shindong memilih untuk pergi kekantin sekolah, membeli makanan untuk istirahat nanti.

"Uah, lihat para namja itu, langsung kabur begitu saja!" Eunhyuk berkata sambil menunjuk bayangan HanDong yang mulai kabur. Ia menunjuk dengan tangan yang memakai gelang perak, yang menarik perhatian member lain karena mengkilat terkena sinar matahari.

"Eh, kau memakai apa Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan memegang gelangnya. Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya.

"Eits! Tidak bisa! Ini dikasih seseorang yang spesial!" Ujar Eunhyuk. Heechul yang ada disebelahnya langsung nyengir setan dalam hati. Leeteuk yang memang mengetahui rencana Heechul selaku leader langsung pergi diam-diam, tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Eh, inisial J! Siapa tuh? Member kita ya?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada usil. Eunhyuk langsung gelagapan.

"B-bukan! Tidak!" Dengan itu, Eunhyuk langsung lari masuk kedalam sekolah. Yang lain langsung curiga.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah berpacaran dengan salah satu dari oppa-oppa kita?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Inisial J… Emang ada?" Tanya Sungmin. Heechul menaboknya.

"Ada dong! Ini dia dari J, Jungsoo!" Seru Heechul, tangannya langsung terangkat ingin menunjuk Leeteuk, tapi orangnya sudah hilang.

"Kabur dia!" Heechul berkata. Yang lain langsung mengangkat bahu dan kembali serius berpikir.

"Salah satu namja yang berinisial J… Jongwoon?" Kibum berkata. Heechul berteriak senang dalam hati karena Kibum mau membantunya. Padahal Kibum sama sekali tidak tahu tentang rencana HeeHyuk.

"Y-Yesung oppa?" Ryeowook kaget setengah mati.

"Mungkin saja… itu gelang pasangan? Mungkin Yesung—"

"Eh, ada yang liat headset-ku tidak?" Perkataan Kibum terpotong oleh suara Yesung. Mereka menoleh seketika dan menatap Yesung yang tidak memakai jaket. Pandangan 6 orang yeoja itu langsung terarah pada tangan Yesung dan menemukan gelang serupa dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, gelang dari siapa tuh?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada usil. Aktor yang hebat…

"Ini?" Yesung diam dan menatap Heechul. Ia mengingat surat tadi pagi. Dan kalau tidak salah, dibagian bawah surat kecil ada catatan kaki yang tertulis _'anggap saja itu dari yeoja chingumu! Berakting saja! kalau tidak , mati kau ditanganku! Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk tidak beritahu siapa-siapa kecuali penting sekali!'_.

Karena masih sayang nyawa, Yesung-pun memilih untuk berbohong dan berakting karena Heechul sudah memelototinya. "Ehm, ini… Dari seseorang spesial…" Yesung berkata sambil melihat gelang itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Heechul tertawa iblis didalam hati. Tidak menyangka Yesung akan berakting hebat seperti itu, ia melirik Ryeowook yang nampaknya sangat shock.

Ryeowook memegang dadanya yang sakit, entah kenapa sakit, melebihi saat dulu Yesung dengan Sungmin berdekatan. Karena sepasang gelang, yang membuktikan Yesung dan Eunhyuk telah jadian.

'J' untuk Jongwoon dan 'H' untuk… Hyukjae.

~CTN~

**Istirahat…**

**YESUNG POV**

Aku menatapi gelang perak yang baru saja aku dapat pagi tadi. H, H, kira-kira siapa ya?

Hankyung hyung? Tidak mungkin, diakan namja! -_-

Siapa lagi? Err, Heechul noona? Yah, mungkin juga sih, soalnya kata-katanya benar-benar mengancam!

Err, terus… Hyukjae? Antara tiga orang itu… Tersangka utama menurutku pasti Heechul noona, tidak mungkin Hyukjae menulis surat aneh itu. EH! Tapi tadi pagi dia menyuapiku, padahal biasanya dia melempar sendok makan padaku…

Jadi… Siapa?

**YESUNG POV END**

Lamunan Yesung buyar ketika ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Ia dikelas hanya bersama beberapa anak dan Ryeowook, Sungmin kabur menemui Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Hyuk!" Yesung berkata sambil berjalan menemui Eunhyuk, tidak menyadari tatapan sedih dari Ryeowook.

"Eh, oppa, bisa tolong aku?" Kata Eunhyuk. Yesung mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ini, aku ada drama… Dan didrama ini aku harus dipanggil chagiya, sementara aku tidak biasa dipanggil chagiya… Apalagi, aku juga harus memakai kata-kata itu juga…" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memainkan jarinya tanda nervous. Yesung langsung mengerti.

"Jadi kau mau kita memanggil chagiya satu sama lain agar kau terbiasa?" Tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk canggung.

"K-kalau bisa sih berakting jadi pasangan," Bisik Eunhyuk. Wajahnya merona hebat. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Heechul karena sudah membuatnya berkata-kata bohong. Semua yang dikatakannya merupakan suruhan Heechul, bukan buatannya!

"Ohh, baiklah aku mengerti! Mulai sekarang kita pacaran bohongan ya! Oh ya, gelang itu… Kita pakai sebagai simbol jadian saja ya?" Kata Yesung sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menatap gelangnya.

"Eh, i-iya," Eunhyuk gelagapan. Yesung tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Bel masuk berbunyi sebentar lagi, mau kuantar atau bagaimana? Kelasmu kan jauh," Ucap Yesung, masih memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, a-aku sendiri saja, itu ada Zhoumi! Aku bareng dia saja!" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya chagiya," Kata Yesung sebelum mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung merona hebat sebelum pergi mendekati Zhoumi. Dia sedikit menatap Ryeowook dari ekor matanya, yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

'Maafkan aku, Wook… Ini karena Heechul eonnie!' Batin Eunhyuk merana. Ia merasa hatinya bagai tertusuk pedang melihat Ryeowook menangis.

~CTN~

**Kelas 1-5**

Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi yang duduk bersebelahan sibuk berdiskusi tentang tugas yang diberi Mr. Lee pada mereka. Donghae, yang duduk paling belakang memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan seksama.

Eunhyuk sesekali tertawa karena candaan Zhoumi. Donghae tersenyum tiap kaliEunhyuk tertawa, melupakan masalah yang kini sedang melanda batinnya. Donghae terkekeh senang ketika melihat Eunhyuk tertawa lepas.

Namun, sebuah pemandangan—atau mungkin sebuah benda, langsung menghilangkan senyuman Donghae. Gelang. Gelang perak yang ingin dia buang. Gelang perak yang kini selalu ada di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendengus kesal. Tadi pagi ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah inisial disana, 'J'. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada member SuJu yang berinisial J, Jongwoon, YESUNG.

Ia merasa geram tiba-tiba. Ia juga teringat tentang adegan tadi pagi, saat Eunhyuk menyuapi Yesung. Baru kali ini ia melihat Eunhyuk menyuapi seseorang. Dan orang pertama yang disuapi Eunhyuk bukanlah Donghae, namun Yesung.

_KRAK_

Pensil mekanik Donghae patah.

~CTN~

Sepulang sekolah…

Yesung membereskan barangnya dengan santai. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang melamun, dengan barang yang belum rapih.

"Wook, kenapa tidak membereskan barangmu?" Tanya Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook.

"Eh? Oh, i-iya maaf!" Ryeowook langsung gelagapan.

"Maaf? Hahaha, tidak usah minta maaf Wook!" Yesung tersenyum. "Duluan ya, Wook! Nanti pulang bareng Sungmin saja ya?"

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menutup mulutnya. Pipinya memerah tanda malu.

Yesung lalu keluar kelas, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kembali melamun. Ia sedikit terganggu oleh fakta bahwa Yesung kini adalah namjachingu-nya Eunhyuk.

"Ukh…" Ryeowook merasa airmatanya mengalir lagi.

'Kalau seperti ini… Lebih baik aku menjauhi Yesung oppa…' Batin Ryeowook. 'Mungkin itu yang terbaik, jadi… Aku tidak perlu sakit hati seperti ini…'

**Lobby sekolah…**

Yesung kini tengah berjalan melewati lobby sekolah yang bisa terbilang luas itu. Matanya melirik kiri-kanan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampai matanya tertumbuk pada suatu sosok, Eunhyuk, yang sedang berjalan bersama Zhou Mi dan Donghae.

"Hyuk!" Yesung memanggil Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Eunhyuk yang merasa terpanggil langsung menengok dan tersenyum lebar menatap Yesung.

"Oppa~!" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang sebelum berlari menuju Yesung dan memeluknya erat.

"Whoa, Hyuk! Aktingmu mulai terlihat natural!" Yesung berbisik sambil balas memeluk Eunhyuk dan memutar-mutar pelan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ehehe, oppa juga sama," Balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Zhou Mi yang melihat mereka berdua bersiul pelan. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Heechul tadi, the 'Hot New Couple'. Zhou Mii terkekeh pelan sebelum menatapn Donghae.

"Hae, mereka serasi ya?" Tanya Zhou Mi, masih menatap YeHyuk yang tengah berbicara sambil berpegangan tangan sekarang.

"Iya…" Donghae menjawab dengan nada dingin, namun Zhou Mi yang kini menjadi agak babo dan nggak peka, tidak menyadarinya.

"Yaampun, lihat Yesung hyung! Romantis sekali! Tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk! OH! Yesung hyung mencium pipi Eunhyuk!" Zhou Mi terus menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tanpa menatap wajah Donghae yang kini memerah menahan amarah.

BRAK

Zhou Mi baru menengok ketika Donghae menendang salah satu tong sampah kosong. Wajah Donghae nampak memerah menahan amarah sebelum ia berjalan keluar lobby sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Zhou Mi bergumam sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang kian menjauh.

~CTN~

**SuJu's Dorm**

Eunhyuk dan Yesung bergandengan tangan saat masuk kedalam dorm. Mereka tertawa-tawa kecil sambil membawa dua plastik belanjaan dari minimarket terdekat. Kebetulan, Heechul yang tadi diberi tahu Eunhyuk tentang 'kencan'-nya dengan Yesung langsung memanggil seluruh member berkumpul diruang tengah dengan alasan menonton.

"Hey, lihat siapa yang pulang!" Hankyung berkata sambil menunjuk YeHyuk dengan tidak sopan.

"Cieee, new couple nih! Mana pajaknya?" Siwon bersiul-siul. Kibum menghela nafas disebelahnya.

"Wonnie oppa, ayo belajar dikamar, kau belum mengerti tentang pelajaran tadi," Kibum berkata sebelum menarik Siwon masuk kedalam kamar yang mereka bagi, tidak memperdulikan rengekan Siwon.

"Noona, aku tidak mengerti pelajaran tadi, ajari aku!" Kyuhyun berkata sebelum menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar 'KyuMin'.

"Aku juga noona, ada bagian yang tidak kumengerti," Kata Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menarik Kangin menuju kamar mereka.

"Henli-ahh! Bikinkan aku makanan ya!" Rengek Zhou Mi. "Aku lapaarr~"

"Mwo? Kau baru saja makan Mimi-gege!" Henry berkata, namun melihat puppy eyes Zhou Mi, akhirnya ia mengalah dan menarik Zhou Mi kedapur.

"Eh, aku ikut!" Shindong berteriak sebelum menyusul ZhouRy kedapur.

Tinggalah Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Donghae diruang tengah. Eunhyuk berkedip pada Heechul, tanda melanjutkan rencana. Heechul mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, kalian senang sekali ya? Nampak serasi!" Heechul berkata.

Hankyung mengangguk antusias disebelahnya, "IYA! Kalian benar-benar serasi!"

Heechul tersenyum iblis melihat Ryeowook yang sudah menahan tangis dan Donghae yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Matanya kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha, gomawo eon! Oppa, aku balik kekamar dulu ya," Ucap Eunhyuk lalu mengecup pipi Yesung dan beralih kekamarnya. Yesung tersenyum sebelum kembali kekamarnya.

Donghae mendesah pelan setelah YeHyuk hilang dari pandangan. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Heechul membiarkannya, ia tahu Donghae takkan berbuat macam-macam. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga, Heechul menyuruh Hankyung untuk mengikuti Donghae.

Ryeowook menatap pintu dorm yang menutup. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Heechul tersenyum iblis melihatnya. Rencana berhasil, sebentar lagi pasti Yesung akan kemari.

Heechul menepuk kepala Ryeowook sebelum kembali kekamarnya. Atau kekamar HaeHyuk lebih tepatnya. Diperjalanan ia melihat sesuatu...

"Ngapain kalian?" Tanyanya sambil melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

Ternyata yang Heechul lihat adalah Heebum sedang berusaha 'mencium' Max. dengan posisi Heebum diatas dan Max dibawah *kok bisa?*.

Heebum langsung berhenti bergerak dan menatap Heechul dengan mata bundarnya. Max juga menatap Heechul dengan raut wajah yang seperti orang ketauan maling ayam. Heechul menatap mereka berdua, terjadilah tatap-tatapan antara ChulBumMax.

Sementara diruang tengah, perkiraan Heechul benar, Yesung datang kesana sambil membawa kandang Ddangkoma.

"Wookie, lihat Ddang—"

"Mollayo,"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang memunggunginya. Ia menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook memunggungi lawan bicaranya, apalagi memotong perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau kena—"

"Tidak kenapa-napa," Ryeowook kembali memotong perkataan Yesung. Yesung tentu saja merasa kesal, baru kali ini Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Wookie, kalau aku ada salah katakan saja," Yesung berkata pada Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook tetap diam.

"Wookie," Yesung memanggil Ryeowook, namun tetap didiamkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Wook," Yesung memanggil lagi, kini nadanya mulai terdengar kesal.

"Ryeowook," Yesung memanggil dengan nada agak kasar sekarang.

"Kim Ryeo—" Kata-kata Yesung terputus saat ia membalikkan badan Ryeowook. Ia kaget melihat ekspresi Ryeowook.

"W-Wook, kenapa?" Suara Yesung kini melembut. Ryeowook terisak pelan, dengan tangan Yesung masih dikedua bahunya.

"Ryeowook… Katakan saja," Yesung berkata lagi, kini mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tetap diam, namun ia sekarang menunjuk gelang perak yang ada dipergelangan tangan Yesung. Kini Yesung melihatnya, tatapan mata penuh kecemburuan dari Ryeowook.

Yesung terkekeh pelan, kekehan yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Ia tak kuasa menahan tawa-nya, segitu baguskah aktingnya dengan Eunhyuk?

"Ahahaha! Hahaha!" Yesung tertawa, masih tetap memegang bahu Ryeowook yang menatapnya bingung.

"Yaampun Wookie chagi, itu… Itu, aku hanya berakting dengan Eunhyuk! Dia memintaku agar menjadi pacar bohongannya, agar ia bisa berakting dengan natural dalam dramanya!" Yesung menjelaskan. Ryeowook langsung tertunduk malu.

Jadi, selama ini dia salah paham?

"Nah, Wook, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman…" Nada suara Yesung mulai berubah serius. Ryeowook entah mengapa merasa detak jantungnya tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook, jeongmal saranghae, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Tanya Yesung serius. Ryeowook tak kuasa membendung airmatanya.

"N-ne oppa! Nado! Nado saranghae!" Ryeowook berseru sebelum memeluk Yesung erat, begitupun dengan Yesung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mulai terdengar suara siulan.

"Cieeee, ayo pajaknya mana~!" Lagi-lagi Siwon berkata usil. Zhou Mi juga ikut berkata seperti itu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aww, so sweet YeWook!" Eunhyuk berkata. Ia lalu melepaskan gelangnya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya inisial gelang ini bukan 'H'," Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memasangkan gelang peraknya pada Ryeowook, kemudian beralih pada gelang Yesung dan menarik inisial 'H' itu, memperlihatkan sebuah inisial lain. "—Tapi 'R',"

Ryeowook kaget melihatnya. Heechul terkekeh pelan, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia terlihat senang.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kangin.

"Sebenarnya kedua gelang itu aku yang memesannya," Ujar Heechul, mendapat 'ohhh' yang panjang dari member lain.

"Aku memang sengaja memesan itu untuk kalian, dan tentang drama Eunhyuk, itu semua scenario yang aku buat," Heechul berucap jujur. YeWook kaget mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Ah, jeongmal kamsahamnida noona!" Yesung berkata sambil membungkuk. Heechul terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, kasihan saja melihat kalian berdua," Heechul berkata.

"Ayo kita rayakan hari jadi couple YeWook!" Seru Siwon sambil berlari kedapur disusul member lain. Malam itu Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Heechul memasak dengan semua bahan yang ada dikulkas. Mereka merayakan hari jadi YeWook.

Sayangnya mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pesta dadakan itu, sampai-sampai melupakan dua orang yang kini berada diatap. Sibuk menatap langit dan diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**Sementara itu, dilantai bawah dorm SuJu…**

"Chun, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Junsu pada namja disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menelepon seseorang.

"Iya Su, aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Yunho-hyung. Ah, yeoboseyo hyung? Ne, mereka ada yang menjadi pasangan lagi," Yoochun berkata pada Yunho yang berada diseberang telepon. Junsu menatapnya datar.

"Ne, itu bukan tugas kami hyung, itu tugas Changmin!" Yoochun berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Hyung, kami tidak ada persetujuan untuk melakukan aksi-aksi aneh seperti itu, sudah!" Yoochun langsung mematikan handphonenya. Junsu menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa Chun?" Tanya Junsu. Yoochun menggeleng.

"Tidak, Yunho hyung menyuruh kita untuk mencoba memisahkan mereka," Kata Yoochun. Junsu lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur saja," Ucap Junsu. Ia berbalik, tidak menyadari tatapan mesum Yoochun dari belakangnya.

"Su~" Yoochun berkata sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Junsu dari belakang. Kepalanya ia senderkan dibahu Junsu.

"Chun! Kau gila, ini—" Kata-kata Junsu terputus oleh bibir Yoochun yang mengunci bibirnya. Awalnya ia menolak, namun lama-kelamaan akhirnya ia masuk kedalam permainan Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum iblis dalam hati. Ia mengangkat Junsu tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar itu…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Okeeyy, waktunya balas ripiuu:

Sapphire Pearls: Mungkin yang anda maksud Max ya? Itu kucingnya Changmin~ Iya, Siwon, Zhoumi ama Hankyung. Cuma koko Han blum terlalu ditunjukkin *buagh* Iya, author agak lupa ama Donghae dikit *ditampar Hae* HaeHyuknyaa, udah tau lah kapan XD Mian ya telat apdet o

Upa Upa: Iyaa nyelip dikitlahh XD Hooh, saya juga ngerasanya kecepetan, cuma sayanya males bikin chapter banyak banyak *dihajar massal*

noona961019: Hai KyuMiin shipper! XD Iya, typo -_- agak ga konsen pas ngetiknya sih *ditampol* ntar deh dibetulin

Arisa Adachi: Maklum lgi tergilagila GTOP! XD Iya, saya kurang nemu timing yang pas buat anak2 DBSK -_- YunJae ada dichapter2 depan juga~ tapi berbaagialah eonn soalnya YunJae ama YooSu itu boyxboy *buka bendera BL* :D

Reyer: Udah kok :D thanks yaa~ Iya nih lanjutannya, enjoy ya

LittleLiappe: Iya typo -_- ntar deh dibetulin :D Nih uda lanjut, enjoy yaa w

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: Waaa makasih lho :D Iya, Siwon ketuker jiwanya ama Kyu, *ditendang WonKyu* Biar dramatis gitu deh adegan pukul-pukulannya :P dapet romancenya? alhamdullilah! Gimana ya nasib mereka? hehehe, tenang aja :D

filippai: Biar bisa ngasih hint ke pair selanjutnya :D iya Kyuhyun kan tipe seme possesif, *tendang Kyu* *ditendang balik*, ini uda lanjut, enjoy ya!

ssiidictator: Wah makasih lhoo mau nyariin :D Iya maaf itu typo ntar saya betulin :3 Iyap betul bgt YeWook! Enjoy chapter ini ya!

VainVampire: Nee, Taenma imnidaa :) KyuMin kan harus ada bumbu cemburunya~ *ditampol KyuMin* Iya itu typo, ntar mau dibetulin DX GTOP kan selingan doang, tapi untunglah menghibur ^w^

GaemGyu: Ini uda lanjuttt~ bentar dong jangan buru-buru XD okelah, KyuMin bakal tetap mesra kok :D Ini uda lanjut, enjoy ya!

YuyaLoveSungmin: Ini buatmu! *lempar fic* Enjoy reading yaa!

JOMINYOUNG: Waaaa gomawoo *peluk Minyoung* Tuh saya selingin HeeMax, maaf dikit DX Iya itu typo ==' ntar saya betulin -_- silahkan nikmati bonusnya XD

KyunnieMinnie-chan: Nih udah apdet! betul kok eonni :D makasih buat fave

Han Eun Kyo: Iya nih udah apdet maaf lama banget DX HaeHyuknyaa, udah ketebak kan kapan? :P Boleh, makasih yaa :)

rararabstain: Annyeong, Taenma imnidaa :) Makasih btw kamu kelas berapa? ntar kita kebalik lagi harusnya aku manggil kamu eonn Nggak, sikap mereka kebalik aja dari sikap aslinya, kalo alim kea Siwon berarti jadi rusuh kea Kyuhyun :D SiBum masih lama kali ya, kalo HaeHyuk udah ketebak kan? Iyap makasih favenya! enjoy chapter ini ya!

uthyRyeosomnia: Iya gwaenchana ini udah lanjut, enjoy ya!

putdhSJ: Iya ini YeWook :D enjoy ya!

Andhisa: Ini part 6-nya, semoga suka ya! Iya si Yeppa jadi bijak, thanks to obat biru aneh itu XD smoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran-mu ya! XD


End file.
